Mon meilleur voisin
by Kokysh
Summary: Cette histoire est en dehors de l'univers de divergent. A Chicago, Tris travaille dans une agence de communication, et un gros client arrive. En même temps, elle fait la rencontre de son nouveau voisin. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction ! Je me lance enfin, après tant d'années à lire et a apprécier la multitudes d'idées des auteurs !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis, je suis prête à tout entendre pour m'améliorer. :)

Bonne lecture.

:)

PS : j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre le site et j'ai du reposter l'histoire, j'ai déjà vu une review de divergentforever, merci pour ton commentaire hihi je ferais en sorte qu'il reste des plus magnétique !

* * *

Elle était dans ses bras et rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils observaient le paysage plus magnifique que jamais, les derniers rayons du soleil caressant leur visage. Elle sentit sa bouche lui effleurer la nuque et un frisson traversa son corps.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi mais quelque chose la dérangeait, un étrange sentiment. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face quand un bruit strident lui martela le crâne, de plus en plus fort…

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, fixa son réveil et d'un geste de rage elle mit un terme à cette torture. Son rêve était si beau… elle fit une moue boudeuse et se retourna ramenant sa couette jusqu'au menton.

 _Pourquoi ce n'était pas réel ? Tout était tellement parfait !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son smartphone et entama le rituel du matin : Elle répondit aux sms qu'elle avait reçu après qu'elle se soit endormie, flâna une dizaines de minutes sur les réseaux sociaux et conclut avec l'application du Chicago Tribune histoire de se tenir au courant de l'actualité de sa ville, du monde, de tout !

Elle devait arriver à l'agence à 10h au plus tard aujourd'hui, un client venait donner son brief et il ne fallait pas qu'ils passent à côté de ce contrat. C'était un très gros poisson et travailler pour lui serait l'occasion de plus pour l'agence d'asseoir son leadership à Chicago, et même plus loin.

Effectivement, Tris Prior travaillait pour _Divergent Agency_ une agence de communication événementielle. A 25 ans elle avait déjà gravi pas mal d'échelon et était aujourd'hui la responsable des différentes équipes qui constituaient l'agence. A peine un an après son arrivée elle s'était imposée comme un chef de projet excellent lors d'une compétition en interne, son équipe avait proposé un événement de très grande envergure pour un client de l'époque, qui, après réalisation, s'était avéré être un réel succès. A l'époque son patron voulait voir qui se démarquerait le plus pour occuper un poste à responsabilités et cette compétition lui avait été plus que profitable. Leur notoriété ne cessait d'augmenter et les gros contrats s'enchaînaient depuis que Tris menait les ficelles.

Elle sauta du lit et partit sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler et détendre chacun de ses muscles, elle posa ses mains sur le carrelage et ferma les yeux repensant à son rêve, avec cet imbécile de réveil elle n'avait même pas pu voir qui était son prince charmant. Quelle frustration ! Heureusement qu'il lui arrivait de rêver, car sa vie amoureuse était des plus triste. Sa dernière vrai relation remontait à un peu plus de trois ans. Al… une erreur de jeunesse qui avait tout de même durée deux ans. Jusqu'à tant qu'elle découvre qu'elle n'était pas la seule qu'il fréquentait. Depuis, niveau confiance de son côté c'était très limité, elle avait eu quelques aventures sans lendemain et rien d'autre. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de rencontrer du monde, mais elle n'avait pas eu ce déclic… cette boule dans le ventre. Parfois ça lui pesait sur le moral, alors elle évitait d'y penser. Heureusement, elle avait un cercle d'amis qu'elle voyait régulièrement, une seconde famille sur qui elle pouvait compter et c'était déjà une très grande richesse.

La jeune femme partit s'habiller et opta pour une tenue plus « classe » qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle enfila une jupe crayon en simili cuir, un chemisier en voile noir ainsi que des escarpins rouge vernis.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir et posa sa paire de lunette de vue aux montures marron écailles sur le nez. Son chignon, sa tenue… elle approuva d'un coup de tête.

 _Dress for success !_ Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Et elle quitta sa maison la tête haute. Comme à chaque fois qu'une rencontre client était organisée elle se sentait comme un soldat prêt à s'élancer sur le champs de bataille, stressée, mais ayant la rage de vaincre.

Malheureusement, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit deux énormes camions encerclant de part et d'autre sa voiture, la seule issue libre est celle qui menait au fond de l'impasse où elle vivait. Elle n'allait pas aller loin. Elle observa le logo sur le camion _Move your house._ Quoiqu'il en soit que cette personne emménage ou déménage il fallait que Tris puisse partir. En voyant la porte de la maison faisant face à la sienne ouverte elle n'hésita pas une seconde et s'approcha, ne manquant pas au passage de bousculer l'énorme panneau « vendu » qui trônait dans l'allée.

 _Décidément c'est pas mon jour !_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Hey oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Lança-t-elle. »

La pièce était tellement vide que ces mots résonnèrent. Soudain un homme arriva de la droite, vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt, et d'un jean. Il était jeune, brun, avec des yeux si perçant.

Tris se laissa happer par ce regard…puis au bout de quelques secondes repris contenance, elle se racla la gorge et dit :

« Vous pourriez appeler vos collègues et déplacer ces camions… je dois aller au travail et je suis déjà en retard ! A la limite si vous pouvez vous charger de celui qui est juste derrière ma voiture, je n'aurais plus qu'à faire quelques manoeuvres, rien de bien méchant ! »

Elle avait parlé tellement vite, le jeune homme la regarda un instant un peu surpris, puis scanna la pièce derrière lui, trouva le trousseau de clés et emboita le pas de la jeune femme.

« Je vous suis ! Dit-il d'un geste de la main l'invitant à regagner sa voiture. »

Sans un mot elle monta dans sa voiture, et lui s'empressa d'allumer le camion.

Une fois l'espace libéré elle lui fit face, de fenêtre à fenêtre, et lui tendit un billet de dix dollars.

« Merci beaucoup, sourit-elle, je vous offre le café ! »

Il le saisit mais lorsqu'il voulu lui répondre elle était déjà loin. Le jeune homme sourit et regarda le billet, il sorti du camion et le glissa dans sa poche arrière. Deux autres hommes arrivèrent l'air surpris :

« Un problème Monsieur ?

\- Non juste une voisine qui était bloquée avec les camions ! Mais je m'en suis chargé ! Sourit-il »

Il lança le trousseau de clé à l'un des deux hommes et repartit dans la maison, les laissant perplexes.

* * *

20 minutes plus tard Tris arriva au travail, il était 9h55, son timing était parfait. Elle passa dans tout les bureaux saluer ses collègues. Elle s'arrêta dans la pièce où le brief allait se dérouler et encore rien n'était prêt. Etrange. Elle partit voir la secrétaire.

« Natasha, il n'y a rien dans la salle ! Ca m'étonne, notre client de ce matin c'est bien en salle Rotchild qu'on le reçoit ?

\- Non, justement Monsieur Norman a souhaité que cette fois tout se passe dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu avant ?

\- Enfaite ça a changé ce matin, c'est le fondateur de l'entreprise en personne qui vient et il voulait le recevoir « personnellement ».

\- Le Fondateur, mais il n'est pas à la retraite ?

\- Si, mais apparemment le nouveau PDG avait un contre temps, et vu que c'est un projet qui lui tient à coeur il a souhaité être là.

\- Un PDG qui a un contre-temps ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il paraît que c'est son fils qui a repris l'entreprise, donc il faut croire que papa pardonne les absences, quitte à sacrifier un peu de son temps !

\- Ah, je vois ! Comprit-elle enfin. »

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Natasha et partit en la remerciant. Cette femme était vraiment un atout, elle savait tout sur tout, se souvenait de tout et s'intéressait à tout ! Une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter.

* * *

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Norman. Donald Norman, créateur de l'agence et au passage l'un des meilleur patron qu'elle ait eu la chance d'avoir. Lors de ses études elle avait fait pas mal de petits bouleaux et des personnes mal honnêtes qui n'hésitaient pas à l'exploiter elle en avait vu défiler. Mais depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'agence chaque jour était une expérience de plus, et elle mesurait sa chance… pour avoir des amis travaillant dans le même secteur tous n'était pas aussi heureux, beaucoup de compétition et de coups bas. Tris, elle, s'y refusait, si ses équipes étaient performantes c'est parce que le travail de chacun était mis en valeur, et le tout réunis leur permettait de proposer des projets vraiment qualitatif et ça se ressentait vraiment autour de leur clientèle qui revenait, et parfois même avec des amis.

Elle toqua trois petits coups et entendit la voix rauque de son patron l'invitant à entrer. En le voyant son sourire s'agrandit, il était très classe et vêtu d'un costume bleu très élégant, mais s'était un créatif donc il rajoutait systématiquement à ses tenues une petite touche d'excentricité, aujourd'hui, le noeud papillon jaune canard, assortit à ses lunettes. On voyait qu'il recevait un gros client, il s'était retenu, d'habitude il poussait le vice jusqu'aux chaussures.

« Tris ! Sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Bonjour patron, comment vas aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle après une brève accolade.

\- Ecoutes, un peu stressé MET CORP est une grosse entreprise, peut-être même l'une des plus grosses qu'on ai pu accueillir, j'espère qu'on sera à la hauteur.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Il me tarde de savoir ce qu'ils attendent de nous.

\- Surement qu'on leur organise un événement ?! Rigola-t-il. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le bureau de Norman était vraiment immense et possédait sa propre table de réunion. Sur les murs accompagnant ses diplômes se trouvait les photos des différents events qu'ils avaient pu organiser qui avaient fait un vrai tabac. Et parmi le tout bien évidemment quelques excentricité, comme un chapeau de cowboy, une tire-lire en forme de vache et un fauteuil jaune moutarde en forme de main des plus étranges.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la table et elle fut rassurée en voyant le café, le thé, le sucre et les viennoiseries qui n'attendaient plus que les clients.

D'ailleurs Natasha frappa à la porte et annonça l'arrivée de leur clients. Tris prépara un Dictaphone à la place qu'elle allait occuper puis suivit Norman jusqu'à l'accueil. Etaient assis trois hommes, Tris reconnu tout de suite le plus âgé d'entre eux comme étant Marcus Eaton, Fondateur et Ex-PDG de MET CORP, à ces côtés deux collaborateurs qui ne tardèrent pas à se présenter.

« Adam Berrisford ! Responsable communication à MET CORP. Ravis de vous rencontrer mademoiselle…?

\- Beatrice Prior, je suis la collaboratrice de monsieur Norman.

\- Peter Hayes, coordinateur projet. Ravis de vous rencontrer. »

La jeune femme regarda ce dernier et quelque chose la dérangea mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître puis porta son attention sur le dernier, mais pas des moindre.

« Monsieur Eaton, c'est vraiment un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer ! Sourit-elle.

\- Pareillement mademoiselle, j'ai un de mes amis qui a récemment eu recours à vos services, il était plus que satisfait, apparemment vous faites des merveilles. Assura-t-il, d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Ah oui, répondit-elle agréablement surprise, et qu'elle est le nom de cet ami ?

\- Jack Kang, PDG de Car's INC.

\- Oui monsieur Kang, ça a vraiment été un réel plaisir de travailler pour lui et je suis heureuse de savoir que cela a été réciproque.

\- Effectivement, on peut dire que vous avez marqué les esprits. »

Il rigola doucement m'envoyant un léger coup de coude. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrer, mais il était assez fidèle à ce qu'on m'en avait décrit, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année très doux et drôle, paternaliste, mais très exigent. Même si la conversation était très légère pour l'instant, Tris se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas durer.

Norman les invita à le suivre. Une fois autour de la table tous s'installèrent, le dénommé Peter s'installa à la gauche de la jeune femme à son plus grand désespoir.

Passé les conversations futiles du début, Marcus Eaton commença à expliquer son projet, MET CORP, s'est spécialisé dans l'agroalimentaire et dans la recherche afin d'éradiquer la pauvreté dans le monde, en ce moment il explique qu'ils ont installé « un champ » dans un endroit extrêmement aride du continent africain et que grâce au procédé de dessalement de l'eau de mer, ils avaient obtenu des résultats plus que concluant. Peter enchaîna en expliquant qu'ils souhaiteraient faire connaître leurs projets à plus grande échelle afin d'avoir plus d'investisseurs, car c'est un programme extrêmement couteux. MET CORP possède également une filiale de prêt à porter, et même si elle occupe une place « minime », leur popularité auprès du grand public ne se base que sur ça et ils aimeraient que les gens prennent conscience de leur enjeu premier.

Norman et Tris étaient extrêmement attentifs, la jeune femme s'assura pendant une seconde qu'elle n'avait pas omis d'allumer son dictaphone puis regarda Adam leur présenter les différentes plaquettes et supports visuels. Certains étaient destinés au grand public, d'autres, plus « parlant » niveau chiffres, spécialement pour les futurs investisseurs.

Après avoir collecter toutes les informations utiles, la question fatidique qui brûlait les lèvre de la jeune depuis maintenant presque plus d'une heure…

« Et quel est votre budget ? »

Marcus sourit à la question.

« 6 millions. »

Il vit la jeune femme prendre note et griffonner des chose sur son calepin.

L'heure suivante, ce sont les deux hôtes qui menèrent la conversation, ils posèrent toutes les questions nécessaires au bon déroulement du projet, comme la limite dans le temps ou des éventuelles préférences de leur part… et bien d'autre sujet encore furent abordés. Une fois qu'ils jugèrent avoir toutes les informations nécessaires ils fixèrent une date pour la présentation du projet.

« Quand pensez-vous être prêt ? Demanda le fondateur.

\- Trois semaines. Répondit-elle.

\- Cela vous convient ? Continua Donald.

\- Eh bien je… commença Peter.

\- Oui ça ira, conclut Marcus en coupant son employé. »

En voyant la mine refrognée et vexée du jeune homme Tris dû se mordre la langue pour retenir son rire. Vraiment elle n'avait pas du tout accroché avec cette personne.

Peu après ils quittèrent tout les trois l'agence.

* * *

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demande la jeune femme à son patron.

\- Marcus est vraiment sexy pour un retraité ! »

Elle pouffa de rire, il était impossible.

« Non sérieusement, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à faire, le projet est intéressant et le budget également. Tu as tout dans ta boîte ?

\- Bien sûr. Sourit-elle.

\- Je te laisse faire ta magie. Demain après-midi rendez-vous avez les chefs d'équipes. Quelle heure ?

\- 16 heures, le temps que je boucle tout me semble une bonne heure.

\- Très bien. Tu peux rentrer après le déjeuner si tu préfères bosser chez toi, ça sera plus intelligent que de rester ici jusqu'à 22h… »

Elle le regarda, pensive, réfléchissant à sa proposition.

« Ca ne te gênes pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

\- Je pense que je survivrai un après-midi. Lança-t-il la main sur le coeur. En tout cas la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tu pourras sortir la mini jupe, tu as tapé dans l'oeil du petit Peter !

\- Pitié ne me dis pas ça. Lança-t-elle, une moue de dégout plaquée sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Il y a pire !

\- Il y a mieux, beaucoup mieux. Crois moi il ne m'inspire vraiment pas. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un ne m'inspire pas… »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se rappela que les deux dernières personnes qu'il avait du renvoyer étaient des éléments qu'elle lui avait fortement déconseillé d'embaucher car elle ne les sentait pas. Résultat des comptes, elle avait eu raison, ce n'était pas un poil qu'ils avaient dans la main, mais un tapis entier.

« Bon je n'ai rien dit, c'est vrai que ton flair est plutôt bon. »

Elle rigola et posa une main sur son bras.

« Merci patron ! »

Elle le quitta et partit dans son bureau. Elle avait apprécié cette matinée avec Monsieur Eaton, elle avait déjà lu beaucoup de choses sur lui auparavant, et savait que son entreprise cherchait une solution pour enrayer le problème de famine dans certain pays. Et au passage elle avait quelque pièces dans son dressing de la boutique Eve, et elle étaient de bonne qualité, de plus 20% des recettes étaient reversées à une association visant à ravitailler les villages d'Afrique les plus pauvres en matériel médical. Bref de la bonne cause, de la bonne cause. Et les idées commençaient à fuser, elle sortit son calepin notant tout ce qui lui venait en tête.

* * *

Elle partit à 14h après avoir réglé quelques dossiers et rentra chez elle, non sans faire une halte au magasin de cupcake. Une fois dans sa rue elle eu le plaisir de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de camion, elle était tellement overbookée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la maison était en vente, elle ne se souvenait même pas des anciens propriétaire. Les avait-elle même déjà croisé ?

Il était rare qu'elle rentre aussitôt, elle se dit que ça serait l'occasion d'inviter sa meilleure amie Cristina ce soir. Ca fait du bien de décompresser en pleine semaine. En sortant de sa voiture elle commença à agiter son trousseau de clé en cherchant une en particulier. Elle fit une halte à la boîte aux lettres et saisit la pile de courrier qui l'attendait.

A peine le seuil de sa maison passé elle jeta ses chaussures à travers la pièce et déboutonna quelque peu son chemisier. Elle marcha jusqu'à son canapé tout en faisant défiler les lettres.

« Facture, facture, oh tient ! Une facture ! Une lettre de papa et maman et …Tiens étrange…Dit-elle en s'arrêtant sur une en particulier. »

Dessus il ne figurait que ses l'initiales. L'enveloppe n'était pas fermée, pas de timbres non plus. C'est que quelqu'un l'avait déposé en personne.

Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt et trouva un billet de dix dollars, un petit mot l'accompagnait.

 ** _Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Votre nouveau voisin._**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à Tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et un grand merci pour vos commentaires ça m'a énormément motivé ! Du coup le prochain chapitre étant déjà bien entamé, il ne tardera pas à venir !

Merccciiii encooooore je suis heureuse de voir que ma première fic n'est pas une catastrophe ! GOD BLESS U :))

* * *

 **Précédemment :**

 **A peine le seuil de sa maison passé elle jeta ses chaussures à travers la pièce et déboutonna quelque peu son chemisier. Elle marcha jusqu'à son canapé tout en faisant défiler les lettres.**

 **« Facture, facture, oh tient ! Une facture ! Une lettre de papa et maman et …Tiens étrange…Dit-elle en s'arrêtant sur une en particulier. »**

 **Dessus il ne figurait que ses l'initiales. L'enveloppe n'était pas fermée, pas de timbres non plus. C'est que quelqu'un l'avait déposé en personne.**

 **Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt et trouva un billet de dix dollars, un petit mot l'accompagnait.**

 ** _Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Votre nouveau voisin._**

* * *

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se souvint de la scène de ce matin. En y repensant c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé en placer une. A sa tenue elle en avait déduit que c'était un employé, le quartier où elle vivait était assez riche et la maison qui faisait face à la sienne était presque deux fois plus grande, jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter qu'il avait mis la main à la patte. Quand elle même avait emménagé ses amis étaient venu l'aider, et un voisin avait débarqué avec la carte d'une entreprise spécialisée l'air de dire « ne te sali pas les mains ma grande ». Elle qui s'était saignée ses deux premières années à l'agence pour acheter cette maison, il n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle dépense un centime de plus pour quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire seule. Et aujourd'hui s'était elle qui faisait preuve de ce genre de maladresse…Style t'as un t-shirt sale, tu ne peux pas vivre dans ce quartier.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête, elle s'en voulait vraiment. Niveau accueil on a vu mieux. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et le vit sortir jeter quelque chose dehors avant de retourner dans la maison. Ni une, ni deux elle reboutonna son chemisier et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons en forme de lapin.

Autant qu'il s'y habitue ses chaussons étaient plus qu'essentiel à sa survie, d'un confortable extrême elle les portait toujours.

Elle saisit trois cupcakes qu'elle avait acheté, traversa la route et toqua.

Une minute passa et la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme. Son regard lui fit le même effet qu'à leur première rencontre. Elle le contempla rapidement il s'était changer et portait des vêtements propres, un jean et un t-shirt noir.

 _Simplicité est mère de sureté…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Il était comment dire…physiquement très attractif ! Assez grand, brun, une bouche charnue et une barbe de 3 jours, vraiment très beau.

Elle redescendit sur terre quand elle le vit lui sourire et lui tendre la main.

« Bonjour chère voisine ! L'accueillit-il d'une voix rauque. »

 _Quelle voix !_

« Enfin re-bonjour…

\- Oui je..je voulais m'excuser, avec votre lettre j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Il y a mieux comme comité de bienvenu. Balbutia-t-elle, navrée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que je m'en remettrai et puis j'ai pu constater que je ne me débrouillait pas si mal au volant d'un camion.

\- Annw…Elle pouffa de rire, son malaise montant d'un cran. Vous n'aviez jamais conduit ce genre de véhicule avant ?

\- Non jamais, mais il y a un début à tout. Sourit-il. »

Il la vit devenir rouge pivoine, et changea de sujet de conversation.

« Ils sont jolies vos gâteaux, vous les avez fait ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Non, j'aimerai bien… même si j'aime beaucoup cuisiner il y a un truc avec les cupcakes qui n'est pas compatible avec Tris Prior.

\- Tris ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle le plus souvent.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir. »

Elle sourit, il semblait sympathique à prima bord, une très bonne chose. Soudain elle se souvint de la raison de sa venu et lui tendit l'assiette.

« C'est pour moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, vu la manière dont je vous ai accueillit, je peux bien vous offrir trois petits gâteaux. Lança-t-elle encore gênée. »

Il les prit volontiers, puis vit la jeune femme commencer à tourner des talons.

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'on partage ? Je vous offre la première tasse de café de la maison ! »

Elle sourit, l'offre était tentante.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire non après ce matin ! Plaisanta-t-il. »

Elle rit en voyant la mine faussement sérieuse du jeune homme et se décontracta.

« Très bien monsieur …?

\- Tobias, Tobias Johnson !

\- Monsieur Johnson, j'accepte votre invitation ! »

Il s'écarta et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de main.

« On peut se tutoyer ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être au travail ! »

La porte se referma sur le rire de la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi et le début de soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Le courant était vraiment bien passé. C'est seulement quand le soleil finit par se coucher qu'ils réalisèrent quelle heure il était.

« Mon dieu, il est déjà si tard… S'étonna la jeune femme en regardant sa montre. Il faut que je rentre j'ai du travail qui m'attends !

\- Du travail ?! Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Non justement _c'est_ pour demain ! Je suis sur un projet qui me tient vraiment à coeur ! Donc même si ta compagnie est des plus agréable je vais rentrer ! Dit-elle avec douceur. »

Elle se leva, il lui emboita le pas, la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

« Ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle, ma porte est ouverte n'importe quand. Lança-t-il, très gentleman. N'hésites pas si tu as le moindre problème !

\- Merci beaucoup, la prochaine fois je te présenterai ma maison ! Lui promit-elle. Bonne soirée Tobias ! »

Il la regarda traverser la route, et esquissa un sourire en voyant ses chaussons. Lorsqu'elle arriva à bon port ils se firent un dernier signe et s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans leur demeure.

Une fois chez elle la jeune femme se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Elle se jeta sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vraiment passé un bon moment avec lui. Il était drôle et extrêmement gentil. Pendant ces quelques heures ils avaient refait le monde, parlant absolument de tout ! Du sport, de la musique en passant par le fromage en bifurquant sur les animaux, tant est si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé boulot. Fait rare pour Tris qui considérait ce « sujet » comme étant LA bouée de sauvetage pour combler les blancs gênants, mais avec lui pas besoin d'être sauvée apparement.

Au final elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message à Christina pour qu'elles se voient, mais elle le savait, elles trouveraient bien le moyen d'accorder leur violons.

Elle saisit son cahier, un stylo, le dictaphone et commença à travailler.

* * *

La fin de semaine fut plutôt mouvementée, c'était l'effervescence à l'agence et Tris n'avait pas eu une minute pour elle, passant même le weekend au bureau avec Norman. Ce projet leur tenait vraiment à coeur et il ne restait plus que deux semaines. Toutes les équipes étaient mobilisées, les responsables institutionnel pour les partenariats, les chargés de relations presse, les créatifs, et l'équipe marketing.

Elle n'avait du coup pas recroiser Tobias. Sa voiture était souvent absente, sûrement avait-il une vie professionnelle aussi prenante que la sienne. Ou simplement réservait-il du temps à ses amis…ou sa petite amie.

Tris arriva chez elle à 22h le dimanche soir. Elle sorti de sa voiture pieds nus, ses talons à la mains. Elle avait couru partout en sortant du travail, elle avait récupéré ses tenues au pressing avant qu'il ne ferme et était partit faire ses courses de la semaine. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était ça : les courses. 1h dans les rayons à chercher, pour ne pas trouver, et en plus arrivé chez soi il fallait encore tout ranger.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et balança ses chaussures dans la maison et repartit les épaules tombantes jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le summum c'est que les sacs étaient vraiment lourds, pourtant elle n'avait rien acheté d'extraordinaire. Soudain elle sentit une main chaude sur la sienne et poids de son sac s'envoler, elle se retourna méfiante, et se détendit immédiatement quand elle reconnu Tobias, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche et d'un short.

« Tu cours à 22h passé ?! Quel courage…souffla-t-elle

\- Ca fait du bien, j'ai eu une semaine chargée, décompresser un peu le soir c'est bien aussi. Et puis finalement ça m'a permis de voir la demoiselle en détresse que tu es.

\- Demoiselle en détresse ? Répéta-t-elle en rigolant.

\- De loin tu avais l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules. En plus tu es pieds nus dans la rue, tu pourrais te faire mal. Lança-t-il, soucieux.

\- C'est toujours mieux que mes talons. Conclut-elle en avançant vers sa maison. Tu as mangé ?

\- Non pas encore, je suis rentré il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Tu veux manger avec moi ? Au menu une succulente soupe chinoise prête en 3 minutes. Comme ça je pourrais te faire visiter.

\- C'est une proposition interessante. Sourit-il. »

Il l'aida à ranger ses courses et s'offusqua devant le nombre de soupes chinoises qu'il avait rangé dans les placards. Au moins 15, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si fine.

Une fois la voiture vidée Tris ferma la porte de chez elle à clé, lança l'eau pour les pâtes et servie une bière à son invité inattendu.

« Tiens ! Bien Fraîche !

\- Merci, tu sais recevoir toi.

\- J'ai mon stock ! J'ai tellement un emploi du temps hors normes, qu'il m'arrive bien plus souvent de voir mes amis sur le pouce, du coup je fais en sorte d'avoir ce qu'il faut ! Dit-elle en posant des cacahuètes sur la table.

\- Tu rentrais du travail là ?

\- Oui, avec mon patron on est un peu du genre obsessionnel parfois, mais le projet sur lequel nous sommes est vraiment intéressant.

\- Ah ce point ? S'étonna-t-il, notant que c'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'elle encensait ce projet.

\- Oui, c'est une entreprise qui allie business et bonnes actions. Et ça change un peu… Souvent appart gagner de la notoriété pour engraisser leur porte-feuille il n'y a rien. Pas que ça me gêne mais quand c'est pour la bonne cause, j'apprécie ! Je suis assez altruiste.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas tu as l'air d'être… »

Il s'arrêta un instant et laissa reposer sa tête contre sa main, la regardant avec intensité.

« …J'ai l'air de ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

\- D'être une bonne personne. Conclut-il avec sincérité.

\- Oh mais c'est gentil ça. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ca aurait pu être une situation gênante mais leur échange était tellement simple et sincère. Pas de drague, de sous-entendu, juste deux personnes qui apprennent à se connaître et qui commencent déjà à entrevoir la personnalité de chacun. Ils restèrent encore quelque seconde, là, à se contempler dans un silence agréable.

C'est le tremblement du couvercle sur la casserole d'eau qui les tirèrent de leur échange silencieux. Tris se leva et partit préparer les nouilles. Tobias vint la rejoindre.

« Je peux apporter quelque chose là-bas ?

\- Euh oui, prends les cuillères dans le tiroir de gauche et les verres au dessus. Je me charge du reste. Merci. »

Il s'acquitta de sa tâche. La jeune femme arriva peu après et déposa un bol devant lui. Il huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Bizarrement ce n'était pas un plat 4 étoiles, mais ça sentait extrêmement bon. Il saisit aussi vite sa cuillère et commença.

« C'est vraiment excellent ! Lança-t-il presque étonné. Je ne me souvenais pas que ces petites choses étaient aussi bonnes.

\- Attends, c'est parce qu'elles sont passées entre mes mains. Je rajoute pas mal de choses dedans dont du fromage, du jambon…J'ai même mis un oeuf.

\- Ecoutes tu m'as convaincu, tu pourrais me l'écrire sur un papier ? Sourit-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Remercies mon frère, c'est lui qui m'a montré cette « recette » !

\- Si j'ai un jour l'occasion de le rencontrer je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Oui un jour peut-être. Là je pense que je ne le verrai pas avant un moment, sa femme est enceinte de 3 mois et il est du genre stressé !

\- Je comprend, rit-il, quand ça sera mon tour je pense que je serais plus que stressé !

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que tu étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme..

\- Je suis calme, mais j'aurais bien trop peur de ne pas offrir le meilleur à ma famille. Vous, vous portez l'enfant, vous passez 9 mois dans une sorte de connexion avec le bébé, et nous on est à côté, presque impuissant. C'est normal de se donner à fond.. »

Elle l'observa, presque touchée par ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air de prendre l'affaire très au sérieux.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle, vous ne portez peut-être pas l'enfant, mais ils captent pas mal de chose à l'intérieur du ventre de leur mère, et notamment les sons. Donc si tu parles à ton enfant ta voix lui sera familière, voir apaisante. Et dans les soirées de grands pleurs, ça peut être un véritable atout ! Crois moi j'ai connu !

\- Tu as connu ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, pendant mes études j'ai été babysitter. Et lorsque les parents rentraient, et notamment lorsque le père débarquait et qu'il se mettait à parler à son bébé, il cessait tout de suite de pleurer, alors que moi j'avais passé les deux heures d'avant à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il se calme. Donc je te rassure, tu ne seras pas impuissant, tu seras un père attentif qui parlera au ventre de sa femme.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis ! Des fois je rêve un peu de tout ça..

\- Tu rêves seulement ?

\- Oui, j'ai une vie professionnelle très prenante, j'ai a peine le temps de voir mes amis et pour avoir un bébé il faut être deux, sourit-il, ce qui restreint d'avantage mes chances !

\- Tu parles comme si tu avais 90 ans, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Rien arrive pour rien dans la vie ! Regardes, moi aussi j'ai un job qui occupe une grande partie de ma vie, depuis 3 ans que je suis ici je n'avais jamais parler à un seul voisin, je ne savais même pas que ta maison était à vendre et encore moins qu'elle avait été vendu… et pourtant nous sommes tout les deux là avec notre bol de soupe alors que rien ne prédestinait notre rencontre !

\- Et quelle rencontre ! Pouffa-t-il.

\- Ne me le rappel pas, rougit-elle. »

En voyant ses joues virer au rose, il eu un pincement au coeur. Il avait vraiment fait une bonne rencontre. Tris était une personne comme il les aimait, simple, drôle et optimiste avec qui il était plus qu'agréable de passer du temps.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et se quittèrent définitivement aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Encore une fois ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, c'était tellement rafraichissant… Mais ils étaient d'un avis partagé que le réveil du « lendemain » allait être difficile.

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, aussi vite que la précédente, Tris enchaina des soirée et des soirée à l'agence avec tout les employés, le projet prenait forme, le fil conducteur était percutant, les supports imaginés vraiment intéressant, la stratégie bien ficelée. Elle était plus que satisfaite du travail et de l'investissement de chacun. Norman piétinait presque d'impatience de présenter le tout au PDG, l'excitation grimpait !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tous le monde !

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre en guise de cadeau de Noël.

J'ai vraiment aimé lire vos commentaires et je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise ! :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas la rencontre avec le PDG ne va pas tarder ;) ! Pour l'instant Tris et Tobias apprennent à se connaître ! Chi va piano va lontano ! :)

Merci encore, j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon réveillon et je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOEL.

Xoxo

* * *

 **Précédemment...**

 **Une autre semaine passa, aussi vite que la précédente, Tris enchaina des soirées et des soirées à l'agence avec tout les employés, le projet prenait forme, le fil conducteur était percutant, les supports imaginés vraiment intéressant, la stratégie bien ficelée. Elle était plus que satisfaite du travail et de l'investissement de chacun. Norman piétinait presque d'impatience de présenter le tout au PDG, l'excitation grimpait !**

* * *

Arrivée vendredi soir, elle avait prévue de sortir avec Christina. Elle alla donc la récupérer au travail. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment et vit que son amie l'attendait déjà sur le trottoir en la voyant elle bondit sur la voiture et s'installa à ses côtés lui faisant un gros câlin… une étreinte longue, très longue…

« Christina ? S'étonna Tris en pouffant de rire.

\- Ô tais-toi ! Laisses-moi profiter du moment j'ai l'impression que ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas pas vue ma meilleure amie ! Dit-elle, étreignant toujours la jeune femme. »

Tris sourit d'avantage et la serra très fort à son tour. C'est vrai qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vue depuis un moment. Ce câlin était donc tout à fait justifié.

Après 20 minutes de route elles arrivèrent chez Béatrice. Elles sirotèrent une limonade en papotant puis filèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme se préparer. Tris se glissa sous la douche tandis que Christina commença à fouiller dans l'armoire de son amie à la recherche de _la_ tenue idéale.

Alors qu'elle avait presque disparue dans le dressing, étouffée par tout ces vêtements, elle entendit des bruits étranges dehors, de gros boum. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre et vit un jeune homme torse nue balancer d'énormes morceaux de plâtre ? parpin ? gravat ? …qu'importe, ce qu'elle constata d'entrée de jeu c'est qu'il était magnifiquement bâtit.

« Triiiiiiis ! Appela-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Oui ?

\- T'es au courant qu'il y a une gravure de mode à demi nue en face de chez toi ?

\- Une gravure de mo…?! Ah ! Ca doit être Tobias ! Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

\- Tobias ?! Répéta-t-elle, suspicieuse. »

Elle vit son amie sortir de la douche, emmitoufler dans son peignoir et les cheveux enroulés dans sa serviette.

« Oui Tobias, reprit-elle, c'est mon nouveau voisin. Un garçon vraiment gentil !

\- Ah oui madame _jenedisplusrienàmameilleureamie_ , t'as souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec lui ?

\- Chris, c'est mon voisin !

\- Tris, t'as jamais parler avec une seule personne dans ta rue ! Lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, bah il y a un début à tout, un matin en allant au travail il emménageait dans sa nouvelle maison, et les camions des déménageurs encerclaient ma voiture. Fatalement j'ai dû allé sonner, quand il a ouvert la porte j'ai cru que c'était un employé et lorsqu'il a bougé le camion je…je lui ai donné un pour boire ! Raconta-t-elle, honteuse.

\- C'est pas vrai !? »

La jeune femme se moqua doucement de son amie..

« Il n'y a que toi pour croiser une bombe sexuelle et lui donner un pour boire …

\- Oui il faut croire, du coup le soir en rentrant j'ai retrouvé mes 10 dollars dans la boîte aux lettres avec un petit mot où il se présentait comme étant mon voisin. J'ai foncé m'excuser et puis on a bien discuté, il est vraiment sympa, il mérite d'être connu !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Lança Christina en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

\- Christina, toi et Will ça fait combien d'années déjà ? 4 ? 5 ? Lui rappela-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Ca fait 5 ans saleté, et être en couple ne veut pas dire devenir aveugle. Et je constate avec intérêt que ma meilleure amie CELIBATAIRE, insista-t-elle, vit en face d'un mec ultra canon, qu'elle trouve de surcroît très intéressant !

\- Mais il a probablement une copine ! Mentit-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé ?!

\- Christina !

\- Bon d'accord j'arrête ! De toute manière il est vraiment impossible qu'un homme pareil soit seul ! »

Elle haussa les épaules l'air triste et partit prendre sa douche. Tris lança un regard au dessus de son épaule voir si elle était bien partit et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre s'accordant une petite seconde de voyeurisme. Il ne portait qu'un jean et était vraiment hyper sexy, son corps était parfaitement dessiné, et on pouvait voir chaque muscle se contracter sous l'effort qu'il faisait, ce qui rendait la « tâche » de regarder ailleurs bien plus difficile.

Elle respira un grand coup et se détacha de cet agréable spectacle pour s'adonner à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate. Ce soir elles allaient au Tchiki, un restaurant branché ou il était possible de manger puis de danser, en soit les deux ingrédients indispensables d'une bonne soirée. Elle sélectionna un t-shirt en mousseline croc top blanc et une jupe taille haute style jupe crayon dans un tissu extrêmement confortable. Elle mit _la_ robe noire et fuchsia de côté pour Cristina. C'était sa préférée et elle lui allait comme un gant.

Au bout d'une heure elles étaient toutes les deux fraîches et pimpantes, maquillées avec classe et simplicité prêtent à débuter leur soirée entre filles.

Elles enfilèrent leurs chaussures et quittèrent la maison.

En arrivant au Tchiki elles saluèrent le Barman et quelques autres employés. Elles étaient des habituées de l'endroit ! Après tout la nourriture y était bonne, le service de qualité et l'ambiance au rendez-vous. Une vrai parenthèse dans leur vie mouvementée.

Leur table se trouvait dans un petit coin presque caché du restaurant, elles adoraient ! A l'abris des regards elles pouvaient se raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

« Et il te reste combien de temps avant la présentation devant le big boss ? Demanda Christina.

\- Une semaine, il reste encore pas mal de chose à faire, mais tout va bien se passer ! Répondit-elle confiante.

\- Comment cela pourrait-il mal se passer tu gères ta barque comme une pro Tris !

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour en tout cas, sourit-elle.

\- Et c'est avec Brio ! D'ailleurs mon boss aimerait que je t'interview !

\- Quoi ?! Moi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Parce que je suis si fière de toi que je parle de la formidable personne que tu es assez souvent au bureau, et là nous voulons consacrer une double page aux portraits de jeunes femmes qui mènent leur carrière de main de maître. Et mon boss a demandé après toi !

\- Chris, tu sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'aime faire… »

Effectivement Christina travaillait pour le célèbre magazine Cosmopolitan et ça lui allait comme un gant, elle avait une manière de rédiger très drôle et à la fois très sincère et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait le succès de sa rubrique. Tris était d'ailleurs honorée de la proposition, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'apparaître dans les magazines, loin de là.

« Ecoutes, sois sympa, mon patron à regarder les derniers succès de ton agence et il a vraiment insisté pour que ton nom apparaisse dans l'édition du mois prochain et franchement je ne vois pas de meilleure prétendante ! Tout se passera avec moi qui plus est, je m'occuperai de t'interviewer tu n'auras qu'à venir au bureau.

\- Parce qu'il faut que je vienne en plus ? S'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne lis jamais le magazine ou quoi ?! Il nous faut des photos pour accompagner ton portrait. »

Des photos ! Cette dernière nouvelle l'enchanta d'avantage. Mais alors qu'elle regardait Christina énumérer toutes les bonnes raisons de dire « oui », elle finit par décrocher, résignée.

« C'est d'accord. Lâcha-t-elle.

\- … en plus tu pourrais donner de l'espoir aux jeunes filles qui lisent le magazine et vo..

\- Christina je t'ai dis OUI ! Insista Tris, voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois.

\- SUPER ! Ah ça va être génial! Il me tarde ! Je t'appellerai lundi pour te donner mes dispos qu'on puisse se fixer une date ! Lança-t-elle excitée comme une puce

\- Tu es irrécupérable !

\- Je sais, je sais, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, la personne la plus gentille et brillante que je connaisse ! Et tout l'Amérique à besoin de savoir qui tu es, point à la ligne ! Conclut-elle avec aplomb. »

Tris pouffa de rire, elle était vraiment folle, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était particulièrement gentil et touchant, elle se leva donc, fit le tour de la table et l'enlaça avec force, lui collant un gros bisou sur la joue.

C'est à ce moment là que le serveur fit son apparition.

« Vous êtes trop mignonnes toutes les deux ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, ça faisait longtemps ! Sourit-il.

\- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Nico ! Répondit Christina.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes de beau ? Enchaina Tris en se rasseyant.

\- Et bien écoutes chérie, pas grand chose, Pablo revient toujours à la charge, il me fatigue, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Encore, mais ça fait quoi ?! 6 mois que vous avez rompus ?

\- 8 ! Et il me court toujours après…En même temps on ne peut pas l'en blâmer vous avez vu ce corps ! »

Il prit la pose invitant les jeunes femme à l'observer de la tête au pied d'un signe de main.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, c'était vraiment un phénomène.

« Bon allez, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ce soir ? L'apéro est offert par la maison ! »

Agréablement surprises elles finirent pas prendre deux mojitos, quoi de mieux que l'alliance rhum, menthes, citron vert pour garder la forme. Le repas se passa extrêmement bien, la nourriture était divine et exotique. Minuit arriva vite et l'endroit se transforma petit à petit, les tables s'écartèrent, laissant place à la piste de danse. Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à s'y lancer et pendant plus de 4 heure elles enflammèrent le Dancefloor.

Tris rentra à 4h30 du matin chez elle, épuisée. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle se démaquilla, retira tout ses vêtements, se glissa sous sa couette et s'endormit dans la seconde.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux à 12h15 et s'étira comme un chat, se leva, puis enfila sa robe de chambre plus douce que douce. Un dimanche comme elle les aimait. Elle n'avait rien de prévu au programme, pas de travail, pas de sortie, RIEN. Elle descendit les escaliers direction la cuisine et se prépara THE petit déjeuner, tartines, chocolat chaud, jus d'orange, compote et quelque petits carrés de chocolat au lait aux noisettes, son pêcher mignon.

Il faut dire que la semaine elle l'a passait à 100 à l'heure et elle n'avait pas forcément le temps de se faire de vrais repas, alors celui là, il était sacré.

Une heure plus tard, parfaitement repus elle jouait de la zappette, cherchant un programme intéressant à regarder lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Etonnée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre mais ne vit aucune voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Tobias, et un petit garçon métisse qui le tenait par la main.

« Bonjour Tris, j'espère ne pas te déranger, commença-t-il gêné.

\- Non, pas du tout ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonjour bonhomme, sourit-elle.

\- Je te présente Zack, Zack voici Tris ! ..Allez dis lui bonjour ne fait pas le timide ! L'encouragea-t-il.

\- Bon…bonjour Madame. Murmura-t-il presque.

\- Madame ? Rit-elle, en se mettant à sa hauteur. Tu peux m'appeler Tris tu sais, « madame »… j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 40 ans d'un coup. »

Il rigola doucement. Il était vraiment craquant, il avait les cheveux bouclés, et de beaux yeux marrons clairs. Il lui manquait les deux dents de devant ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Elle reporta son attention sur son voisin.

« Excuses-moi de débarquer comme ça, mais je lui avais promis qu'on ferait des gâteaux aujourd'hui et il me manque de la farine. Conclut-il, fautif. »

Elle rit face à son air coupable. C'est vrai quel délit majeur d'oublier un paquet de farine.

« Et du coup tu veux me soutirer _ma_ farine ? Comment vais-je survivre ? Dit-elle en posant une main sur son coeur, faussement irritée.

\- Pour ma défense je viens d'emménager, et j'ai encore pas mal de chose en carton, j'ai fait les courses et c'est la seule chose que j'ai oublié…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit-elle, je te rapporte ça ! »

Elle disparue dans la cuisine et revint quelques seconde plus tard, un pot en verre à la main et le lui tendit.

« Voilà Monsieur Johnson !

\- Je t'en rachèterai un paquet promis, tu n'imagines pas comment tu me sauves la vie. C'est que ce bonhomme est dur en affaires ! Sourit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ca c'est vrai, Toto m'a promis qu'on ferait des crêpes et un gâteau au chocolat ! Comment on aurait fait sans farine ?! Lança l'enfant en levant les mains en signe d'interrogation.

\- Oui tu as raison c'est quand même l'ingrédient principal ! Il a vraiment la tête en l'air ce cher « Toto » ! Sourit-elle en reprenant le surnom de Zack. »

Tobias leva les yeux ciel. S'il s'y mettait tout les deux !

« On va se lancer maintenant en rentrant, si tu es intéressée par une dégustation de nos somptueux mets notre porte est ouverte dans environs…Deux heures ? Proposa-t-il en observant sa montre.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme.

\- A tout à l'heure alors jeune demoiselle »

Ils tournèrent les talons reprenant la direction de la maison de Tobias quand Zack fit volte face et cria :

« Sinon, tu peux venir les faire avec nous ! »

La jeune femme fut d'abord surprise, elle regarda Tobias qui leva les épaules l'air de dire « Ce choix est le tien ! » puis elle vit le petit garçon tout sourire, sa moue était irrésistible.

« Pourquoi pas ! Accepta-t-elle. Je vous rejoins dans 10 petites minutes le temps que je prenne ma douche ! »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Elle referma la porte et partit se préparer.

* * *

Quand Tris pénétra dans la maison de Tobias elle constata que depuis son arrivée il avait changé pas mal de choses, ça sentait la peinture fraîche. Les pièces étaient repeintes avec goût, dans les ton gris. La décoration était très minimaliste, seuls quelques tableaux habillaient les murs les plus grands. C'était très propre et classe mais ça manquait tout de même d'une touche de féminité.

En passant le bar qui séparait la cuisine du séjour elle tomba sur Zack, recouvert de farine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. La farine c'est dans le saladier qu'elle doit être !

\- Dis ça à Toto…! »

Tris se retourna vers le dit coupable qui leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, les mains dans les poches. Elle rit face à la situation plus qu'improbable, lui qui avait l'air si responsable, il était retombé en enfance en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Son regard se posa sur les plans de travail qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose, il y a avait de la farine partout, 10 sachets de pépites de chocolat, 4 kilos de sucre et au moins 5 plats de sorties.

« Bah dit donc vous préparez un buffet de mariage ?

\- Hum, il s'avère, commença Tobias, que je ne suis pas super doué avec tout ce qui est sucré, et on ne savait pas trop quel forme donner au gâteau donc voilà, on a tout sortit histoire d'avoir le choix…

\- Je vois ! Zack, dis moi tu préfères Bob l'éponge ou Monsieur Soleil ?

\- Bob l'éponge sans hésitation ! Sourit-il.

\- Entendu ! »

Elle garda le plat rectangulaire et donna les autres à Tobias, l'air de dire _tu vois il suffisait de demander_.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle finit par prendre les choses en mains, ils firent de la place pour pouvoir évoluer plus aisément dans la cuisine. Zack avait finalement opté pour un marbré, une fois la pâte à gâteau finit ils profitèrent du temps de cuisson pour s'atteler à la confection des crêpes.

« Vous voyez, vous attendez que les bords se décollent un peu, vous secouez légèrement et…hop ! Voilà ! »

Elle leur montra avec fierté la crêpe qu'elle venait de faire sautée avec brio ! Elle remit une louche du liquide épais dans la poêle et après quelques minutes de cuisson la tendit au jeune garçon, elle passa derrière lui pour l'aider dans la gestuelle et se fut un sans faute !

« A ton tours …Toto ! Le nargua-t-elle. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce surnom n'était vraiment pas saillant ! Il saisit la poêle à son tour et lança la crêpe. Malheureusement pour lui elle ne retomba jamais. Zack et Tris rirent aux larmes pendant au moins une dizaine minutes et devant le ridicule de la scène il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans leur euphorie. Tris s'avança vers et posa une main sur son biceps.

« C'est ça d'avoir trop de biscoto ! »

Il sourit et regarda son plafond.

« Il va falloir que je la décolle maintenant ! Dit-il les lèvres pincées, observant son oeuvre.

\- Laisses la au pire, on pourrait croire que c'est un plafonnier d'un nouveau genre ! »

Et son fou rire repris de plus belle.

 _Elle est dingue !_ Pensa-t-il.

* * *

L'après-midi passa, et après une heure à jouer au football avec Tobias et l'heure suivante à se gaver de toutes leurs délicieuses préparations, Zack finit par s'endormir, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Tris. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses petites bouclettes de manière très douce.

« Alors tu ne m'a pas dit, commença la jeune femme.

\- Dis quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Zack, qui est-il pour toi ? Un cousin, un neveu ..?

\- Non rien de tout ça. Je suis son parrain en quelque sorte. Je fais parti d'une association qui vient au secours d'enfants malades qui ont besoin de soins importants que leur parents ne peuvent pas leur payer. Zack est arrivé à Chicago à trois ans avec une malformation cardiaque, et les chirurgiens ont fait un boulot extraordinaire sur lui. Il vit quasiment comme tout les enfants et ne prend qu'un petit comprimé par jour pour réguler le tout.

\- Pauvre bébé, souffla-t-elle en posant les yeux sur ce petit bonhomme. Et du coup il vit avec ses parents et te rends visite de temps en temps ?

\- Non sa mère est décédée et son père, inconnu au bataillon, il ne l'a jamais reconnu. Il vis au foyer de Chicago. Quand je suis arrivée en tant que bénévole c'est l'un des premiers enfants que j'ai rencontré et le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous deux. Donc quand ils ont mis en place le programme de parrainage je me suis immédiatement proposé ! Comme ça lorsque que je ne suis pas débordé au travail je le prend le weekend avec moi et toutes les vacances scolaire j'essai de me libérer !

\- C'est vraiment génial ce que tu fais pour lui. Dit-elle avec beaucoup de sincérité.

\- Il le mérite c'est un petit garçon extra. Il est gentil, brillant, volontaire ! Il va soulever des montagnes et briser des coeurs plus tard ! Sourit-il.

\- Ô que oui ! Il m'a avoué tout à l'heure qu'il avait trois copines différentes à l'école !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. Il s'est bien gardé de m'en parlé !

\- Oui il m'a dit qu'il ne t'en avais pas parlé car tu lui avait dit que d'avoir plusieurs femmes en même temps ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, que le plus important c'était de trouver la bonne !

\- A défaut de faire ce que je lui dis, au moins il m'écoute ! Rit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, encore une fois dans un silence confortable. En voyant la nuit tombée Tobias jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 21h.

« Décidément chère Tris le temps passé avec vous défile à toute allure !

\- C'est que ma compagnie n'est pas si désagréable alors ! Constata-t-elle avec humour.

\- Loin de là elle est même _très_ agréable ! Répondit-il un brun charmeur. »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux prenant Zack dans ses bras.

« Vu l'heure je vais aller le coucher, tu veux venir ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies vu les pièces du haut la dernière fois.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Elle lui emboita le pas et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, Tobias ouvrit la porte sur la chambre de Zack et Tris fut émerveillée. C'était la chambre dont n'importe quel petit garçon rêverait un coin jeu bien garni, un hamac et cerise sur le gâteau un lit monté sous forme de cabane en bois.

« Il voulait une chambre « safari dans la jungle » alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- C'est génial, vraiment ! Je suis presque jalouse…

\- Bah si tu veux je peux venir te construire un cabanon dans ta chambre si tu aimes tant que ça !

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait ? S'écria-t-elle dans un murmure, ne voulant pas réveiller Zack.

\- Bien sûr toute la déco de la maison est de moi ! Sauf les tableaux qui sont de ma mère.

\- Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien ! Constata-t-elle, époustouflée. »

Ils couchèrent Zack et sortirent de la chambre. Ils firent une pause en chemin et s'adossèrent dans le couloir, chacun son mur.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer je suis crevée, ça use la pâtisserie ! Sourit-elle en baillant à moitié.

\- Merci en tout cas, on a vraiment passé une superbe journée avec toi ! Et tu es 1000 fois meilleure que moi en ce qui concerne les gâteaux !

\- Et tu es 1000 fois meilleur que moi en ce qui concerne la création de chambre d'enfant. Nous sommes donc à égalité ! »

Ils rire et se tapèrent dans la main.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie et se retourna pour le saluer une dernière fois.

« Bonne soirée Toto !

\- Bonne soirée à toi Tris, et tâches d'oublier ce surnom ! Supplia-t-il presque.

\- Ca va être très difficile ça !

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vivrais avec ! Dit-il faussement blessé, posant une main sur son coeur.

\- Pauvre enfant !

\- Reviens quand tu veux, ma porte t'es grande ouverte ! Et pour info Zack retourne au foyer demain soir, viens lui dire au revoir il t'apprécie vraiment !

\- Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Répondit-elle touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. »

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main et tourna les talons. Encore une fois il attendit qu'elle ait passé le seuil de sa porte avant de refermer la sienne.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou everybody !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) MERCIII encore pour vos commentaires, j'adore les lire ca me donne la pêche vous n'imaginez pas !

Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera LA rencontre avec le fameux PDG. Encore un peu de patience. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira XD.

Xoxo

* * *

 **Précédemment**

 **Elle prit la direction de la sortie et se retourna pour le saluer une dernière fois.**

 **« Bonne soirée Toto !**

 **\- Bonne soirée à toi Tris, et tâches d'oublier ce surnom ! Supplia-t-il presque.**

 **\- Ca va être très difficile ça !**

 **\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vivrais avec ! Dit-il faussement blessé, posant une main sur son coeur.**

 **\- Pauvre enfant !**

 **\- Reviens quand tu veux, ma porte t'es grande ouverte ! Et pour info Zack retourne au foyer demain soir, viens lui dire au revoir il t'apprécie vraiment !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Répondit-elle touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. »**

 **Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main et tourna les talons. Encore une fois il attendit qu'elle ait passé le seuil de sa porte avant de refermer la sienne.**

* * *

Le lendemain Tris décida - puisqu'elle avait passé une excellente journée hier et qu'elle était réinvitée aujourd'hui - de leur proposer l'activité de la journée. Attelée derrière ses fourneaux, elle prépara avec ce qu'elle avait en stock des minis sandwichs triangle, du popcorn salé et sucrée, ainsi que de la limonade. Elle disposa le tout sur un plateau, partit dans son salon et sélectionna 4 dvd bluray.

Armée de toutes ses préparations, elle alla toquer chez Tobias.

C'est Zack qui vint ouvrir la porte et cria presque de joie en la voyant. Il lui fit un câlin à sa hauteur et cria :

« Totooo ! Totooo! »

Le jeune homme arriva quelques secondes plus tard torse nu et fut étonné de voir sa voisine les mains aussi pleine. Il rattrapa de justesse son plateau quand elle manqua de tout lâcher.

« Oh merci ! Ca devenait lourd ! Mentit-elle. »

La vérité c'est qu'il était vraiment VRAIMENT bel homme, et qu'une telle vue lui avait fait perdre ses moyens une demi seconde.

« La prochaine fois que tu souhaites ramener autant de choses appel moi avant que je vienne t'aider ! Proposa-t-il en observant ce plateau bien garnis. En tout cas ça à l'air succulent.

\- Hummmmm, oui ça à l'air trop trop bon Tris, en plus avec Toto on se demandait quoi manger !

\- Ah bah je tombe bien alors ! Enfaite je m'étais dit que vu que vous m'aviez offert le goûté hier, j'allais m'occuper du déjeuner aujourd'hui et si vous êtes intéressé j'ai ramené des petites choses à regarder !

\- T'as quoi ? T'as quoi ? Demanda Zack tout excité.

\- Alors des dessins animés, Aladin, Hercule, Mulan et le Roi Lion. Les indémodables en soit !

\- J'en connais aucun ! Bouda le jeune garçon. »

Tris s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Normal ils ne sont pas tout jeunes, mais ce sont de grands classiques Disney, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire, ce sont des histoires de héros qui se battent contre les méchants, ils ont des pouvoirs et sauvent le monde! »

Là, elle avait parlé sa langue, _« héros »_ , _« sauver le monde »_ ça avait fait tilt chez Zack et son sourire réapparu sur sa petite bouille. Il en saisit un au pif et partit l'insérer dans la machine.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as choisi ? Demanda Tobias.

\- Her…Hercule ! Répondit-il en lisant la pochette.

\- Très bon choix ! Je reviens je vais me changer rapidement. »

Avant de partir il déplia son canapé façon lit, histoire d'être parfaitement à l'aise pour la journée DVD. Tris et Zack s'installèrent alors confortablement, le petit bonhomme en profitant pour venir se caler contre la jeune femme, son verre de citronnade à la mains.

Tobias redescendit au bout de 3 minutes à peine et pris place à côté d'eux. Il observa Zack, il n'en ratait vraiment pas une pour se coller à sa voisine.

« C'est partit ! Lança le jeune homme en appuyant sur play. »

Ils posèrent le plateau directement sur le canapé et grignotèrent tranquillement.

« C'est vraiment excellent Tris ! S'exclama Tobias. »

En guise de remerciement elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Son coeur manqua un battement, elle était vraiment magnifique. Il continua de l'observer quelques instants alors qu'elle avait déjà reporté son attention sur le film et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir acheté cette maison.

* * *

Finalement, Zack s'était découvert une passion pour les Disney et leur avaient fait enchaîné déjà trois films. Avant la fin du dernier, Tobias voulu proposer à ses deux compagnons une autre tournée de popcorn mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'ils s'étaient endormis ! Une sieste… ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait une. C'était peut-être la bonne occaz'?! Il remonta délicatement la couverture sur Tris et Zack et s'allongea un peu plus, gardant tout de même ses distances avec Tris - _gentleman oblige_ \- !

* * *

On sonna à la porte. Tris ouvrit les yeux mettant quelques secondes à réaliser où elle était. Elle sentit un poids lourd sur son ventre, et vit Zack. Elle sourit le petit garçon avait la tête posée sur elle et les pieds montés sur le dos de Tobias qui étonnamment dormait aussi. Elle se dégagea doucement ne voulant pas les réveiller et partit ouvrir la porte.

Derrière se trouvait une jeune femme habillée en tailleur en train de faire une retouche à son rouge lèvre rouge pétant. En la voyant ses yeux lancèrent presque des flammes, apparemment ce n'est pas Tris qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Malgré tout l'inconnue lui tendit une poignée de main.

« Nita Solina. Assistante Sociale. Tobias n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Il est…

\- Non mais enfaite, bien sûr qu'il est là il savait que je venais. La coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes…la femme de ménage je présume ? Continua-t-elle avec beaucoup d'arrogance et de condescende.

\- Ne bougez pas je vais le prévenir ! »

Et alors que la fameuse Nita allait engager un pas dans la maison, Tris lui claqua la porte à la figure, la faisant attendre dehors.

 _Quelle abrutie celle là !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle partit réveiller Tobias, avec beaucoup moins de douceur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, passablement énervée par cette femme qui se prenait pour Miss Monde.

« Tobias, Tobias… Le secoua-t-elle.

\- Hummm…Répondit-il encore dans le gaz.

\- Il y a une assistante social derrière ta porte, Nita je ne sais quoi .. grogna-t-elle. »

Bizarrement lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom il avait aussi grogné.

« Merde ! Souffla-t-il. Quelle heure il est ?

\- 19h !

\- Merde, merde ! Il faut réveiller Zack elle vient le chercher pour le ramener au foyer !

\- T'inquiètes pas je vais m'occuper de Zack si tu veux ! Proposa-t-elle, plus douce.

\- Oui je veux bien, merci Tris ! Son sac à dos est en haut à gauche dans mon dressing.

\- Très bien. »

Elle s'avança vers Zack pour le réveiller à son tour, et Tobias fit volte face.

« Comment tu sais que c'est Nita si elle est toujours derrière la porte ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que je lui ai ouvert et refermé la porte au nez quand elle m'a demandé si j'étais la femme de ménage ! Lança-t-elle manifestement encore énervée par cette rencontre. »

En voyant sa réaction le jeune homme compris bien qu'il ne fallait pas insister. C'est vrai que cette femme avait pour habitude de prendre les gens de haut. Enfin tout le monde excepté lui, vu que cette dernière avait un faible pour sa personne.. ce qui expliquait surement son comportement vis à vis de Tris. Il secoua la tête de désarroi et finit par lui ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Nita.

\- Bonjour Tobias, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la maison sans attendre qu'on le lui propose.

\- Parfaitement bien et vous-même ? Il lui retourna la question, mais enfaite il s'en fichait pas mal de comment elle allait, politesse oblige.

\- Très bien je reviens d'un weekend express dans les Hampto…. »

Elle se stoppa nette en voyant « la femme de ménage » en train de reveiller Zack. Tobias intervint :

« Nita, je vous présente Tris, une amie _très_ proche, mais je pense que vous vous connaissez déjà ?! »

Tris lui sourit et il répondit d'un clin d'oeil.

« Oui, oui…on a eu l'occasion de se rencontrer effectivement. Vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Tris pris Zack dans ses bras qui peinait à se réveiller et monta les escaliers. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Tobias, pris la direction de la pièce attenante et alluma la lumière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant l'immense dressing du jeune homme. Il y avait de très beaux costumes et des chaussures de grande qualité d'un côté, des vêtements plus décontractés de l'autre…bref, impressionnant ! Pour le coup elle était jalouse le sien n'était pas aussi bien. Elle souffla et récupéra le sac de Zack le trouvant en haut à gauche comme indiqué par le propriétaire des lieux et repartit dans l'autre chambre.

Le jeune garçon tenait maintenant debout et commença à l'aider.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de prendre quand tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Huumm mon cartable pour aller à l'école, Toto m'aide à faire mes devoirs quand je viens, sourit-il. Et il me met les affaires qui sont sur l'étagère tout en haut dans mon sac et c'est tout.

\- D'accord donc tout le reste je le laisse, tu n'as pas de trousse de toilette ?

\- Non Toto il a tout fait pour que ce soit comme chez moi et que j'ai le minimum a ramener quand j'viens ! »

En entendant ça son coeur se brisa. Effectivement il était tant choyé quand il venait ici, le départ devait vraiment être difficile. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et passa une main autour de ses épaules.

« J'aimerai rester là toute ma vie.. souffla le petit.

\- Je pense que si Tobias pouvait te prendre pour toute la vie il n'hésiterai pas une seconde ! Lui dit-elle avec beaucoup de tendresse.

\- Oui, j'aime pas le foyer il y a des enfants tristes, et certain sont méchants et puis Nita je l'aime pas ! Elle sent pas bon de la bouche en plus ! »

Tris explosa de rire suivit par le jeune garçon.

« J'osais pas le dire ! Avoua-t-elle. »

Zack lui fit un énorme câlin.

« Merci Tris, toi je te connais depuis pas longtemps mais je t'aime grand comme ça ! Lui dit-il en écartant ses bras au maximum lui montrant l'ampleur de son amour.

\- Annnw, mais oui moi pareil ! Je t'aime grand comme ça ! Répondit-elle en limitant. Je t'aime même plus parce que j'ai des plus grands bras ! »

Elle se mit à le chatouiller et il pleura de rire. C'est alors que Tobias débarqua dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? C'est pas cool de m'abandonner avec Nita ! Lança-t-il, désespéré.

\- Moi je ne veux pas repartir ! Bouda le jeune garçon. »

En entendant ça Tobias referma la porte derrière lui, les épaules tombantes.

« Je sais mon bonhomme, mais dans deux semaines ce sont les vacances et tu resteras trois semaines ici ! Là je vais être débordé au travail et je ne serais quasiment pas là.

\- bah alors j'espère que les deux semaines vont passées très très vite…Dit-il d'une voix triste.

\- Moi aussi papi ! »

Il se firent un câlin et Tobias ferma les yeux. A chaque départ c'était compliqué, Zack ne voulait pas repartir et lui non plus finalement, mais il n'était que son parrain, et il était très peu présent chez lui, au moins au foyer on s'occupait de lui.

Tris regarda cet échange presque les larmes au yeux. Ils s'aimaient vraiment ces deux là.

Après quelques minutes ils se ressaisirent tous. Tobias pris Zack dans ses bras et Tris ses affaires. Nita attendait toujours en bas et semblait s'impatienter. Le petit garçon fit un dernier câlin aux deux voisins et partit au côté de Nita. Ils regardèrent la voiture s'éloignée et la jeune femme sentit bien la tristesse de son nouvel ami. Il ferma la porte sans un mot et partit s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine. Tris lui emboita le pas, s'accouda à ses côté et le regarda.

« On peut en parler si tu veux.

\- Non.. ma foi je crois que tu sais tout. Sourit-il, amer.

\- Tobias ce que tu fais pour lui est exceptionnel !

\- Oui.. mais il ne mérite pas de retourner au foyer aucun enfants ne le mérite d'ailleurs.

\- Et…et tu n'as jamais pensé à l'adopter ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

\- Ô que si, j'y ai pensé plein de fois. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, les procédures d'adoption sont très compliquées. Quand tu n'es pas marié c'est déjà pas gagné, et quand tu travailles énormément de surcroît…

\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

... Elle changea de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Merci au passage. Sourit-elle.

\- Merci de quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- D'avoir redoré mon blason auprès de Nita ! Quelle saleté celle là !

\- Attends ! Personne ne manques de respect à ma nouvelle copine Tris voyons ! »

Ils rires et entrechoquèrent leur poings d'un geste amicale et entendu.

« Bon dans tout ça, il nous restait Mulan comme dessin animé… Mon préféré soit dit en passant. Ca t'intéresses ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Allez c'est partit ma chère ! Je refais du pop corn ?

\- Ouiii, acquiesça-t-elle, au caramel comme cet après-midi ?! C'était succulent…

\- Tu n'avais jamais goûté ?

\- Non jamais !

\- Ah bah pour une fois c'est moi qui t'apprends quelque chose ! »

Ils finirent la soirée devant ce dernier film d'animation et Tris rentra.

* * *

Une fois dans son lit elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur Tobias…Il était gentil, généreux et accessible, elle le connaissait depuis peu mais avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient amis depuis 10 ans.

Elle s'endormie paisiblement, en repensant au très bon weekend qu'elle venait de passer.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo,tout le monde !

Je suis de retour et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE ! Qu'elle soit belle et qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous rêvez (Bon n'espérez pas trop quand même que Theo James sonne à votre porte pour vous faire une déclaration d'amour :p) !

Voici le fameux chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... la pression monte en moi ! :o :)

 **Courtney Ackles** , je parle du pourquoi du comment Zack vient chez Tobias dans le chapitre 3, dans une conversation avec Tris. Effectivement c'est du parrainage ;). A l'occaz' je ferai un chapitre ou je raconterais plus en détail leur rencontre.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. :)

et MERCI MERCI POUR TOUS VOS COMMENTAIRES !

xoxo

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac. Les minutes tournaient c'était l'effervescence, le jour J, le jour de la présentation. Tris était stressée et excitée à la fois…et un peu en retard aussi. Encore une fois elle sortit une tenue de guerrière, un chemisier blanc col mao, et un pantalon à pince coupe carotte noir accompagné d'escarpins rouges très chic. Elle posa ses lunettes sur le nez et partit. En sortant elle vit que la voiture de Tobias n'était déjà plus là.

 _Il fait vraiment de sacrés horaires !_ Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Elle roula un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé jusqu'à l'agence et rentra en trottinant, saluant Natasha au passage.

« Ils sont déjà tous en salle de présentation ! Lança la jeune femme.

\- Merci ! Cria-t-elle déjà loin. »

Elle grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible et ouvrit la porte de la salle doucement. Elle fut rassurée en voyant que tout le monde papotait joyeusement dans son coin, et que rien n'avait vraiment commencé. Norman se rua sur elle.

« Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver !

\- Excuses-moi j'ai été un peu longue à me préparer ce matin, j'ai pas vu le temps passer !

\- Pas de problème, t'as mis ta tenue d'amazone en plus, je sais que tu vas vaincre ! L'encouragea-t-il.

 _\- On_ va vaincre Normal ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, ce qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère. Puis il lui fit une présentation rapide et discrète des personnes présentent.

« Alors là, il y a la grosse équipe. Au fond dos à nous il y a Marcus Eaton le fondateur, mais bon lui tu le connais, son fils à ses côtés et donc le PDG depuis 2 ans maintenant, en face d'eux ton cher ami Peter Hayes. Sur ta droite il y a Adam je ne sais plus trop quoi…

\- Berrisford, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Exact merci, avec lui le Directeur commercial. de l'autre côté il y a le chargé de projet des recherches qu'ils mènent sur le continent africain et le directeur communication, avec qui donc, si la sauce prend, nous serons amené à travailler assez souvent.

\- Entendu, tu as leur nom en tête ?

\- Non pas du tout je ne m'en souviens plus, mais de toute manière tu vas aller te présenter avant de commencer… Suggéra-t-il.

\- C'est l'évidence. Allez ! Je me lance ! »

Tris commença son tour de poignées de main.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Peter s'était rapproché du PDG.

« La responsable projet de l'agence est une vrai bombe ! Chaude comme la braise !

\- Toujours aussi poétique Peter à ce que je vois ! Lui répondit son patron.

\- Tu vas voir elle arrive par ici ! »

Effectivement après avoir serrez la mains de tout les collaborateurs présent la jeune femme finit par se diriger vers le gratin. Elle se stoppa net quand le PDG, le dit fils de Marcus Eaton se retourna pour la saluer à son tour.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que….?!_

Elle était clairement sous le choc, mais elle n'en montra rien.

Marcus pris la parole.

« Mademoiselle Prior, je suis ravis de vous revoir ! Je vous présente mon fils… »

Ce dernier eu un petit sourire en coin, cachant manifestement son malaise et s'avança d'un pas jusqu'à la jeune femme.

« Tobias Johnson-Eaton, dit-il en lui serrant la mains l'air de rien. Enchanté.

\- Beatrice Prior, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer également Monsieur Eaton. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Feignant parfaitement de le connaître. »

Elle respira un grand coup. Après quelques secondes à analyser la situation elle reprit contenance et salua Peter, un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Monsieur Hayes, lança-t-elle seulement en opinant du chef. »

Marcus prit la parole.

« Alors Beatrice, je peux vous appeler Beatrice ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

\- Vous avez fait des miracles pour nous ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Eh bien, nous avons énormément travaillé mes équipes et moi-même et si à la fin vous voyez ça comme un miracle il est évident que nous en serions plus que flatté ! Avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi je suis assez ouvert, mais mon fils est beaucoup plus exigent. Il va vraiment falloir quelque chose de hors du commun pour le faire vibrer.

\- C'est vrai, intervint Tobias, il en faut beaucoup pour me convaincre qu'un projet est viable, mais là j'ai comme un bon pressentiment. Je n'ai eu que de bon retour sur le travail de votre agence.

\- Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Vous ne serrez pas déçu _Monsieur._ Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Il me tarde de tout découvrir.

\- Justement ça ne va pas tarder, je vais m'assurer que tout est bien en place ! Veuillez m'excuser ! »

Elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses collègues. Peter affichait un petit sourire carnassier, matant clairement le postérieur de la jeune femme.

« Elle est vraiment bonn…

\- Tais-toi Peter. Le coupa son patron, sèchement. »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, lui lançant un regard noir, mais s'exécuta tout de même.

* * *

Tris peaufina deux/trois petits détails et sortit prendre l'air quelques secondes. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir c'était celle là ! Tobias le PDG de MET corp. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement ? Elle avait lu l'article lors de leur passation de pouvoir quand Marcus à pris sa retraite. Elle lisait toujours les différentes actions liées à cette entreprise… et ça fait trois semaines qu'elle vivait en face de ce fameux PDG et qu'elle partageait même des moments avec lui…

 _Puuunaise !_ Pensa-t-elle, réalisant l'ampleur de la chose.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Tobias apparu. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage le regardant avancer jusqu'à elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais lààà ? Lança-t-il aussi troublé qu'elle.

\- Mais je travaille là, Tobias ! Et toi tu comptais me le dire un jour que tu étais le PDG de l'une des plus grosse entreprise des états-unis !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais ma boîte ! Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'étaler la dessus, ça peut faire fuir les gens…

\- C'est pour ça que tu utilises le nom de ta mère ? Conclut-elle.

\- Oui, il est moins connu et Johnson c'est assez commun.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle. En tout cas c'est vraiment bizarre ! Saches-le !

\- Je suis assez d'accord ! »

Ils pouffèrent de rire en silence.

« Bon je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester deux inconnus. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Qu'on ne croit pas que ton travailles est favorisé parce que je t'apprécie ! Mon père sait que tu es brillante, il m'a beaucoup parlé de ton agence et de la « responsable hors du commun » que tu es, depuis qu'ils sont venu la première fois !

\- Le jour où toi tu n'as pas pu venir à cause du déménagement ?! Réalisa-t-elle.

\- Exact, il devait avoir lieu un autre jour et il y a eu quelques quiproquos au sujet des dates…du coup je n'ai pas pu être présent.

\- La vache… j'ai donné un pour boire de 10 dollars au PDG de MET corp ! Dit-elle honteuse.

\- Tris ! La rabroua-t-il. Oublies cette histoire bon sang !

\- Oui, oui tu as raison… j'ai autre chose à penser ! La présentation, la présentation ! »

Elle se détendit le cou et sautilla quelques secondes comme une boxeuse prête à monter sur le ring.

« Allez c'est bon on y retourne ! Enfin j'y retourne et toi tu rentres après, sinon c'est suspect ! Lança-t-elle avec malice.

\- Tris ! L'appela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Merde ! »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et rirent une dernière fois.

« Let's go! »

* * *

Et la présentation débuta quelques minutes plus tard. Toute l'équipe de Tris se lança dans une synthèse des différents sujets qu'il est essentiel d'aborder : l'étude de marché, la problématique, les cibles, leur positionnement sur le marché etc…

Arriva le moment de présenter le concept globale de l'événement.

« Suite à toute cette analyse… commença Tris. »

Elle vit Tobias changer de position sur sa chaise. Se tenant d'un coup bien plus droit.

« …nous avons finit par imaginer un événement qui toucherait l'entièreté de la population. Car oui, on veut atteindre votre coeur de cible, mais votre entreprise fait de la recherche, elle a pour but de faire de demain un monde meilleur, et l'avenir ne se limite pas aux investisseurs. Sourit-elle. Nous vous proposons donc les MET DAYS : La transformation du coeur de Chicago. »

Un étonnement général se fit sentir dans la pièce et une image de mise en situation apparue derrière la jeune femme.

« L'idée est d'imaginer un Chicago verdoyant. Nos inspirations, et j'insiste bien sur le terme _inspiration_ , nous sont venues de l'événement _« Nature capitale »_ qui avait eu lieu sur l'avenue des champs Elysée à Paris, un kilomètre de verdure a été crée pour mettre en avant la beauté de des forêts Française et le travail agricole.»

Elle prit la télécommande pour passer à la slide suivante :

« Le but serait de transformer la ville le temps d'un weekend, et de faire découvrir absolument toutes les facettes de votre entreprise à la population qui pour la plupart ignore l'intérêt que vous portez aux inégalités de ce monde. Nous prévoyons de créer un espace verdoyant de l'avenue de Magnifient Mile jusqu'à Navy Pier, ce qui représente un peu moins de deux kilomètres, mais en terme de fréquentation en semaine et aussi bien le weekend ces avenues sont très intéressantes, nous avons l'assurance qu'il y aura du monde au rendez-vous. »

Elle s'arrêta à la slide qui présentait les données chiffrées relatives à la fréquentation en individus de la zone géographique choisit.

« Comme je le disais nous mettrons tout en avant. Les investisseurs sont votre coeur de cible il est donc important de les charmer, nous avions donc pensé à une soirée d'inauguration des MET DAYS avec une liste d'invités que nous avons déjà définit, classés par intérêts, porte-feuilles, actions déjà existantes. En gros nous avons sélectionnés ceux qui seraient plus enclin à soutenir votre projet. »

Elle saisit trois paquets feuilles agrafées et les donna à Monsieur Eaton, Tobias et leur Directeur commercial, tandis qu'un de ses collègues distribuaient le même papier aux autres.

« Ensuite, vous nous aviez fourni Monsieur Hayes une liste de spécialistes travaillant pour vous dans différents domaines et il nous à paru fort intéressant de proposer durant ces trois jours une série de conférences, certaines, les plus techniques, ouvertes strictement aux professionnelles et d'autres au grand public. Car oui la population en général peut jouer un rôle essentiel dans votre développement si le public croit en vous ils pourront faire des dons via votre association. S'il y a plus de deux millions de personnes au rendez-vous et que chacun met 10 dollars imaginez un peu… Sourit-elle. »

Ses auditeurs esquissèrent tous un petit sourire, certain opinant même du chef apparemment d'accord avec cette manière de voir les choses.

« C'est pour cela que nous pensions créer de nombreuses activités ludiques, le trajet entier serait ponctué d'ateliers, de jeux, d'animations… la recette idéale pour que toutes les personnes présentes apprennent à vous connaître tout en passant un bon moment. Ce qu'aime les gens le weekend c'est se détendre passer un bon moment en famille ou entre amis. »

Elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas faire un clin d'oeil à Tobias en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

« Ensuite, nous pensions occuper l'espace de Navy Pier et mettre en place un défilé. La marque Evy est bien appréciée, et les prix sont très convenables. La plupart des bourses peuvent s'offrir des vêtements de cette enseigne, mais très peu savent qu'elle vous appartient, et justement il faut changer ça ! Cet événement vous apportera forcément des retombées positives, et fera augmenter les ventes de manière importante. Tout est profitable. Conclut-elle. »

Ils l'avaient tous écouté avec attention. Elle laissa sa place à Matthew son collègue qui leur expliqua en détails, les animations imaginées pour l'occasion et leurs impacts sur la vision qu'auront les personnes à la suite de tout ça.

Jaden, un autre membre de l'équipe développa le rôle clé de la presse, et tout les contacts qu'ils avaient dans le domaine afin d'obtenir une rafale de retombées autant papier que télévisuel. Après tout obtenir un petit article, ou un reportage de 10 minutes ne coûtait rien à l'entreprise, mais les répercussions, elles, étaient extrêmes.

Et Felicia conclut avec le budget, le coût total de l'opération, pour trois jours et le tout s'élevait à :

« 5 990 000 Dollars. Nous laissons une marge de 10 000 dollars pour d'éventuelles petites choses à régler le jour J, normalement il n'y aura aucun problème mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent.

\- Ca me paraît fou de ne pas dépasser les 6 millions prévu avec tout ce que vous nous proposez là. Intervint le Directeur commercial.

\- Justement, nous surfons sur l'importance de votre entreprise. Nous avons démarché pas mal de prestataires en amont pour vous faire ces propositions qui acceptent de participer à ces trois jours, gratuitement où à moindre frais car ils savent qu'apparaître à l'un de vos événements serait un vrai coup de publicité pour eux. De plus nous travaillons énormément avec la mairie de Chicago et Mademoiselle Prior à déjà obtenu les droits pour ce projet, s'il vous convient. Encore une fois faire une telle chose en ville n'est pas sans coût, mais le Maire nous l'offre gracieusement car l'événement sera sûrement relayé dans tout le pays, voir au delà des frontières et au niveau du tourisme ça ne peut qu'aider Chicago. »

Ils posèrent leurs questions encore pendant une heure. A la fin, Tris vit Marcus et Tobias échanger quelques mots et Tobias se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Vraiment, nous tenions à vous remercier. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable et toutes vos proposition sont pertinentes, vous êtes vraiment allé au bout des choses, cherchant le moindre détail à exploité et ça croyez nous, ça nous plaît énormément. Nous allons en discuter avec notre conseil, afin d'obtenir l'approbation de tout nos collaborateurs et nous vous recontacterons au plus vite. Mais sachez que nous avons aimé toutes vos idées sans exception. »

Il ne disait pas que c'était validé mais presque. Tout les membres de l'agence qui avaient travaillé sur le projet eurent le sourire aux lèvres après ces quelques mots du PDG. Ils semblèrent soulagés, après trois semaines de travail acharnés entendre ce genre de paroles faisait vraiment du bien.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à remballer ses affaires, Norman partit discuter avec les Eaton Père et Fils.

Tris, elle, était épuisée d'un coup et ne se sentit pas de les rejoindre. Les fins de présentation c'était le moment de gloire de Norman pas le sien. Mais malheureusement au vue de son statut dans l'agence elle ne pouvait pas non plus partir sans venir les saluer en personne. Elle referma donc son sac qu'elle passa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers les différents membres de MET corp dispersé au quatre coin de la pièce. Ils la félicitèrent tous sans exception et alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Norman auprès des Eaton elle se fit stoppé par Peter Hayes. Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer, elle avait secrètement espérer pouvoir s'éviter cette tâche, mais malheureusement il en avait décidé autrement.

« Beatrice, je tenais à vous dire que vous m'avez époustouflé. Dit-il en faisant perdurer leur poignée de main, allant même jusqu'à faire reposer son autre main sur les leurs déjà enlacés.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle simplement. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions pour vous proposer un événement qui ressemble à votre entreprise !

\- C'est réussi, je vous donne ma carte au cas où vous auriez besoin de me contacter pour la suite du projet. N'hésitez pas !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Elle saisit la carte et le dépassa rapidement, partant saluer Marcus et Tobias. Elle se glissa à côté du jeune homme l'air de rien. Ce dernier la remarqua de suite et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Quel talent Mademoiselle Prior, on nous avait vanté votre travail, et c'était clairement mérité ! Lui dit-il. »

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre car Marcus enchaina :

« Vous voyez vous avez même réussi à convaincre mon Fils du premier coup. Fait très rare. Jack Kang ne m'avait pas mentit à votre sujet.

\- Ô non, personne ne ment au sujet de Beatrice. Dit Norman avec fierté.

\- Je me contente de proposer des idées, c'est le travail d'équipe qui rend le tout magique ! Lança-t-elle avec beaucoup d'humilité. En tout cas, Messieurs Eaton ça a été un plaisir. J'espère que votre conseil sera de votre avis et qu'on se reverra bientôt pour arrêter une date parmi celles que l'on vous a proposé.

\- Nous tâcherons de faire au plus vite. Répondit le père.

\- Croisons les doigt ! Sourit-elle. »

Elle leur serra la main à tout les deux. Et toucha l'épaule de Norman en signe de « au revoir » ou « à tout à l'heure » et pris la direction de la sortie.

* * *

Elle entra dans son bureau, déboutonna son chemisier de quelques boutons et retira ses chaussures. Elle était épuisée. Le pique de stress était manifestement retombé, et la fatigue accumulée depuis trois semaines se fit sentir. Tant est si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans son siège.

C'est Norman qui l'a réveilla, elle sursauta presque, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et où elle était. Elle laissa sa tête retombée sur le bureau et grommela un « Je suis crevée. ». Son patron s'installa sur le siège en face la fixa jusqu'à temps qu'elle lève la tête ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es la plus géniale, tu les a complètement charmé !

\- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

\- Et puisque tu le mérites et qu'on est mercredi je t'offre deux jours de congés. Reposes-toi. Tu en à besoin.

\- Tu devrais dire la même chose à toute l'équipe qui était avec nous sur ce projet, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- C'est déjà fait qu'est-ce que tu crois eux aussi sont épuisés.

\- T'es le meilleur des patrons ! Sourit-elle.

\- Je sais. »

Il se leva et sortit du bureau en lui lançant un « bon weekend » et claqua la porte

Elle était partagée, elle voulait rentrer et dormir pendant 20heures, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas le courage de conduire. Soit ! Elle sortit et appela un taxi. Après tout, sa voiture était en sécurité dans le parking privée de l'agence, elle viendrait la rechercher demain.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle arriva chez elle, ouvrit la porte, se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans son lit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla vers 23h au plus mal. Déphasée, elle avait froid, faim. Bref, il fallait qu'elle se lève et redescende sur terre. La journée avait été courte mais éprouvante, mais finalement elle avait tellement dormi qu'elle avait eu l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle passa un débardeur et un boxeur et s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre. Une fois en bas elle fonça dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et du coup elle rêvait d'un vrai repas. Elle ouvrit les placards et évalua les possibilités lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Il faut l'avouer c'était devenu un petit rituel entre les deux voisins de venir saluer l'autre pour un oui ou pour un non donc c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle trouva Tobias derrière la porte, toujours très élégant dans son costume. Il avait dans une main une bouteille de Champagne et dans l'autre un grand sac en papier marron, il n'y avait pas un seul logo dessus mais elle se doutait bien que c'était de la nourriture.

A l'instant même aux yeux de Tris il était l'équivalent de dieu tellement elle avait faim.

« Tu as mangé ? »

Sans répondre elle s'avança vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, on aurait dit une enfant qui venait d'avoir le plus beau des cadeaux de noël.

« Tris ? Interrogea-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. »

Un petit « oui ? » étouffé se fit entendre, sa tête était enfoui dans la veste du jeune homme, puis elle releva doucement le visage, lui faisant face, la moue boudeuse.

« J'ai froid et j'ai faim et toi tu m'as apporté à mangé. Sois bénis ! »

Il secoua la tête en riant. Elle passait du coq à l'âne, ce matin c'était une working girl sexy et ce soir une femme affamée avec les cheveux en pétard. Mais il fallait l'avouer dans les deux cas, elle était très belle.

Elle se détacha de lui, et s'arrêta sur la bouteille de champagne.

« T'aurais dû attendre pour le Champagne, ton conseil ne sera peut-être pas favorable à notre projet !

-Tris je viens seulement de rentrer, après ce matin avec mon père nous les avons convoqué et tout à été validé i peu près une demie heure, dit-il en regardant sa montre, ça a fait un tabac !

\- Déjààà ? S'écria la jeune femme tout sourire.

\- Et oui déjà ! Mon père à apprécié votre travail, moi aussi alors on s'est dit pourquoi vous faire languir…je contacterai ton boss demain. Mais je voulais que tu ai l'info en exclusivité, histoire que l'on fête ça comme il se doit !

\- Très bonne idée ! »

Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Il partit déposer son sac dans le salon et retira sa veste.

« Je vais enfiler un pyjama, tu fais comme chez toi ! Lança-t-elle, grimpant déjà les escaliers. »

Elle redescendit à peine 3 minutes plus tard et trouva un tas de bonnes choses à manger sur la table basse du salon. Tobias était débout entrain de remplir les coupes de champagne et lui tendit la sienne.

« Bon trinquons ! A votre succès très chère ! Sourit-il.

\- Et à notre rencontre, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie un voisin aussi gentil, avoua-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Pareillement »

Ils entrechoquèrent leur verre, les yeux dans les yeux - _sinon ça porte malheur_ \- et burent une gorgée.

« Il est vraiment excellent. Commenta la jeune femme.

\- Oui il y a un caviste très réputé à côté de mon entreprise du coup j'en ai pris trois bouteilles, on n'sait jamais on aura peut-être d'autres occasions à fêter dans les semaines à venir.

\- Il y a toujours une occasion à fêter. »

Elle posa son regard sur toutes les délicieuses choses posées sur la table.

« Libanais, c'est l'une de mais nourriture préférée !

\- Tu me rassures j'avais peur de faire un hors sujet, mais je ne connais personne qui pourrait résister au caviar d'aubergine. J'ai pris que des choses froides par contre, je pensais que tu aurais déjà mangé vu l'heure.

\- Ca ce n'est pas un problème froid ou chaud, l'essentiel c'est que ce soit bon ! »

Ils commencèrent leur repas en papotant, puis le jeune homme paru se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Enfaites je n'ai pas vu ta voiture ?

\- Oui, après la présentation ce matin j'ai eu un gros coup de fatigue, et je ne me sentais pas de rentrer en voiture. Du coup je retournerai la chercher en taxi demain.

\- C'est la pression qui est redescendu ?!

\- Oui, et puis bon faut dire que ça ne m'a pas aider à décompresser de voir que mon client vivait en face de chez moi.

\- C'est dingue cette histoire quand même. Mon père à dîné avec Jack kang, il savait donc ton nom, mais il ne l'a jamais prononcé une seule fois, je le sais sinon j'aurais fait le rapprochement ! Tout les papiers que j'ai vu passé sur mon bureau était de signé Norman, après votre première rencontre à l'agence, mon père m'a parlé de la « jeune femme sympathique et brillante » que tu étais et Peter aussi à fait allusion à toi et pas une seule personne n'a prononcé ton nom ! A croire que c'était fait exprès. Conclu-t-il.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai rien vu venir, tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Johnson, arrivée là, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre toi et MET corp. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pensive. En voyant sa mine changer Tobias fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu te rends compte, que je suis en train de boire du Champagne avec l'une des plus grosse fortune du pays !

\- Tris…commença-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien tu pourrais avoir une villa grand luxe, voir 10 même ! Et ici on est dans un quartier assez chic, mais pas non plus Calabasas !

\- On ne peut pas avoir de l'argent et ne pas vouloir vivre dans des ghettos de bourgeois ? Répondit-il simplement.

\- Ca c'est bien envoyé ! Sourit-elle. C'est quand même assez rare des gens comme toi, tu fais tes propres travaux, tu aides tes déménageurs, tu ne joues pas de ton nom… »

Il pouffa de rire en l'entendant cité ces « différences ».

« J'ai été bien élevé figures-toi, mon père n'a pas monté cette boîte du jour au lendemain, et je respect profondément son parcours. Quand j'étais petit on vivait déjà à Chicago, dans un quartier pas très loin d'ici, mais notre ancien pavillon a été détruit depuis très longtemps maintenant. Et quand j'ai vu celle-ci, dit-il en désignant d'un signe de main sa maison que l'on voyait par la fenêtre, j'ai craqué. Elle était exactement comme je voulais, quartier chic ou non !

\- C'est marrant ce que tu dis car j'ai acheté cette maison parce qu'elle me rappelait celle de mon enfance aussi !

\- Tu habitais à Chicago avant ?

\- Non, je vivais dans le New Jersey, puis quand j'avais 5 ans on est arrivé là, c'était un appartement, il était spacieux, mais j'ai pleuré pendant 1 mois… il y avait moins de place, plus de jardin seulement un balcon. La Tristesse. Du coup quand j'ai commencé à bien gagner ma vie, je me suis vengée et je me suis installée ici.

\- T'as raison alors, rien n'arrive pour rien, on s'est finalement rencontré en essayant de retrouver un bout de notre enfance ! Sourit-il.

\- C'est beau, on pourrait presque écrire un livre ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, imaginant presque la couverture du roman.

« …et pour en revenir à ce que tu disais je n'utilise pas mon nom car lorsque le gens font le rapprochement ils sont tout de suite beaucoup moins naturels, les femmes deviennent tout de suite plus entreprenantes, certains hommes sont jaloux et d'autres personnes s'imaginent même que je pourrais les embaucher et étalent leur connaissances pour se vendre l'air de rien. Et après avoir vu quelque cas comme ça, j'ai laissé tombé le nom de Eaton dans le cadre privée. Mon travail me prend énormément de temps, et quand je vois mes amis, j'apprécie avoir en face de moi des gens sincères. »

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, l'argent n'amène pas que du positif dans les relations humaines malheureusement. Elle posa son regard sur lui il avait l'air pensif, comme s'il ressassait toutes les mauvaises rencontres qu'il avait pu faire. Elle secoua la tête et se rapprocha du jeune homme, ils étaient tout deux installés par terre entre le canapé et la table basse, elle saisit sa coupe de champagne et la déposa à côté de la sienne. Leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient presque sentir la chaleur de leur souffle. Elle lui sourit le regard pétillant et posa une main sur son torse. Porté par l'ambiance du moment il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, laissant courir son doigt le long de sa mâchoire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur, garda cette proximité et lui dit :

« Moi je m'en fiche que tu aies 5 dollars ou 1 milliard sur ton compte en banque. Tu es l'une des plus belle rencontre que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire depuis pas mal de temps. Et quelqu'un de très attentionné aussi, elle pointa d'un coup de tête la table bien remplie.

\- Tu ne me verras pas différemment ?

\- Si ça avait été le cas tu l'aurais vu très rapidement. Et puis finalement tant mieux, t'as pu constater que j'étais quelqu'un de sincère et que j'ai vraiment mis du coeur à l'ouvrage, et de mon côté je t'avoue que de savoir que tu étais là à la présentation, ça m'a rassuré et boosté. Même si j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant au début !

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna-il. Tu t'en es bien caché.

\- Oui je sais, quand j'enclenche le mode guerrière on a du mal à savoir ce que je pense ! »

Ils rirent de bon coeur, et Tobias laissa tomber son front dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa joue sur le haut de son crâne, profitant de ce contact agréable. Ils étaient bien conscient tout les deux qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape dans leur amitié, après trois semaines à s'apprivoiser, a se découvrir, ils devenaient plus « proches », et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. L'alchimie était clairement passée dès leur première rencontre, et ce soir c'était comme s'ils avaient fait tomber le peu de barrières qui les retenaient d'aller plus loin dans leur relation.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène demain ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Où ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Au travail, vu que tu n'as pas de voiture…

\- Ah mais je ne vais pas travailler, Norman a eu pitié de nous et nous a offert deux jours de weekends supplémentaires !

\- Ton patron a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa.

\- Ô que oui ! C'est le meilleur. Il est très exigent, mais reste très humain. Il ne veut pas juste une machine à brasser du fric. Il veut de la qualité et de la performance, et il a bien compris que pour ça, il fallait qu'on se repose ! …Après je n'ai pas d'heure particulière pour aller la récupérer mon badge marche 24h/24.. Dit-elle l'air de rien.

\- Demain je vais quitter le bureau vers 11h. Ca te va ?

\- Parfait. »

Ils finirent leur repas, et rirent toute la soirée se racontant des histoires diverses et variées. De Leur premier bisou à leur plus grande honte, en passant par des histoires de famille.

* * *

Au bout quelques heures la fatigue et le champagne eurent raison de la jeune femme qui commençait à batailler pour garder les yeux ouverts. Tobias le constata.

« Je vais y aller Tris. Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je me demande bien… pourquoi.. je n'ai pas acheté une maison de plein pied…souffla-t-elle entre deux micros sieste.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à monter les marches ?

\- hummhumm…acquiesça-t-elle les yeux demi clos. »

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à sa relever. Il l'a soutint par la taille sur quelques mètres mais rien n'y faisait elle s'arrêtait toutes les trois secondes. A un moment donné elle passa même ses bras autour de son cou et s'endormit franchement, là, debout.

 _Aux grand maux les grands remède !_ Pensa-t-il.

Il la souleva comme une enfant, naturellement elle enroula ses jambes - _avec au pieds ses chaussons lapin_ \- autour de lui et le serra fort. Il encercla sa fine taille de son bras tandis que son autre main maintenait l'une de ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elle glisse. Il grimpa les marches et vit la porte de sa chambre déjà ouverte, ça tombait bien. Il l'installa confortablement, lui retira ses chaussons et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Bonne nuit Tris.

\- Bon..nui to..as, tenta-t-elle déjà loin. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Elle, elle ne travaillait pas mais lui si et il commençait à 6h. En soit, il ne lui restait plus que trois petites heures de sommeil, mais ça ce n'était pas grave il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis très contente que la fameuse rencontre avec le PDG vous ai plu :) hihi j'adoooore lire vos commentaires !

J'espère que la suite vous satisfera tout autant !

Et encore une fois MILLE MERCI pour toutes les belles choses que vous me dites !

xoxo

* * *

 **Précédemment...**

 **Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à sa relever. Il l'a soutint par la taille sur quelques mètres mais rien n'y faisait elle s'arrêtait toutes les trois secondes. A un moment donné elle passa même ses bras autour de son cou et s'endormit franchement, là, debout.**

 ** _Aux grand maux les grands remède !_ Pensa-t-il.**

 **Il la souleva comme une enfant, naturellement elle enroula ses jambes - _avec au pieds ses chaussons lapin_ \- autour de lui et le serra fort. Il encercla sa fine taille de son bras tandis que son autre main maintenait l'une de ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elle glisse. Il grimpa les marches et vit la porte de sa chambre déjà ouverte, ça tombait bien. Il l'installa confortablement, lui retira ses chaussons et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.**

 **« Bonne nuit Tris.**

 **\- Bon..nui to..as, tenta-t-elle déjà loin. »**

 **Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Elle, elle ne travaillait pas mais lui si et il commençait à 6h. En soit, il ne lui restait plus que trois petites heures de sommeil, mais ça ce n'était pas grave il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée.**

* * *

Le lendemain Tris se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, analysa la situation se demandant comment la soirée s'était terminée. Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'il était déjà 11h20.

 _Tobias !_

Elle sauta du lit, jeta son pyjama à travers la pièce et couru sous la douche. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais lavée aussi rapidement. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre elle entendit une porte claquer à l'extérieur. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre et vit que son voisin venait d'arriver, heureusement il était d'abord allé chez lui. Sans plus tarder, elle ouvrit la porte de son dressing et attrapa un jean bleu clair et un t-shirt blanc. Elle enfila le tout, non sans difficultés car son jean était si moulant qu'elle eu presque du mal à le mettre..

 _C'est bien ma vaine, voilà que j'ai grossis !_

Elle mit sa paire de Stan Smith blanche et descendit à toute allure. Une fois en bas elle en profita pour finir de se préparer dans la salle d'eau, un séchage de cheveux rapide une petite touche make up pour avoir l'air fraîche et le tour était jouée. Personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'elle s'était réveillée 15 minutes plus tôt. Elle attrapa un sac à bandoulière, y glissa sa clé de voiture, son porte-feuille ainsi que ses papiers et ferma la maison.

Lorsque Tobias sortit de chez lui, il trouva la jeune femme adossée à sa voiture. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Alors bien dormit ?

\- Comme un bébé. Tu es vraiment un ange, tu m'a amené un succulent dîner, un champagne divin…et moi je me suis endormi. Dit-elle, honteuse.

\- Ne soit pas si gênée, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et je savais que tu étais exténuée, tu m'avais prévenu !

\- Oui, mais bon je compte bien me rattraper. Lui assura-t-elle les yeux pétillants. »

Il appuya sa main contre la voiture, juste au dessus de l'épaule de Tris, réduisant un peu plus l'écart qui les séparaient.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Demanda-t-il, charmeur.

\- Je t'emmène dans l'un de mes restaurants préféré, c'est moi qui régale !…J'insiste. Conclut-elle en voyant son regard désapprobateur. On ira chercher ma voiture après !

\- Très bien. On y va alors ? Lança-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- On y va ! Répondit-elle, en l'acceptant. »

Il la dirigea vers la porte passager et la lui ouvrit.

« Quel gentleman !

\- Toujours ! »

Il monta à son tour et démarra. 20 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination, Tobias se gara et regarda l'enseigne.

« Le Tchiki ? C'est ici qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Oui, tu es déjà venu ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Tant mieux, laisses-moi donc te faire découvrir une perle de Chicago ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, et comme à son habitude Tris salua tout le monde, présentant Tobias au passage. Le gérant leur proposa sa table habituelle avec Christina, malgré le monde qu'il y avait, ils la gardaient toujours libre jusqu'au dernier moment au cas où elles arriveraient.

Les deux amis gens s'installèrent.

« Dis donc tu es une vraie star ici.

\- Une star peut-être pas, mais avec ma meilleure amie Christina on vient souvent. C'est vraiment un endroit très chouette. Le soir tu peux manger tranquillement et passée une certaine heure ils libèrent l'espace pour danser.

\- J'aime bien le concept. Avoua-t-il.

\- Un jour on viendra un soir si tu veux ! Sourit-elle, accompagnée d'un petit clin d'oeil. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva le serveur.

« Hey Tris chérie ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien Nico et toi ?

\- Ah toujours le même problème tu sais…c'est dur d'être une gravure de mode…les hommes veulent mon corps et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir! »

Il avait lâché ça d'une traite, l'air sérieusement embêté par ce drame qui hantait ça vie. Tris et Tobias, eux, ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Et le fameux Nico qui n'avait, jusque là, porté aucune attention à l'invité de la jeune femme tomba des nu.

« Mon dieu Tris, mais qui est cette beauté ? Ton nouveau petit ami ? »

Il bavait littéralement sur le jeune homme.

« Non Nic…

\- Anw tu es gay très cher ? La coupa-t-il direct, à peine avait-il entendu le « non » sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. »

Tobias écarquilla les yeux et sourit face à la réaction du serveur.

« Non je ne suis pas gay navré. Répondit-il, faussement embêté une main sur le coeur.

\- Oh cette voix ! Mon dieu Tris, t'as plutôt interêt à te marier avec lui, on ne laisse pas filer un homme pareil.

\- Oui, Nico, oui, tu pourras même faire partit des demoiselles d'honneur quand ça arrivera ! Rit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd saches-le, chérie ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon allé qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? Enchaîna-t-il.

\- Un Tchiki aujourd'hui pour moi. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Et moi un sex on the beach ! Lança Tobias en lui rendant la carte des cocktails. »

Il leva la tête et vit le serveur bouche bée, le regard rivé sur lui.

« Il veut m'achever ! C'est pas permis d'être aussi sexy ! »

Nico partit en poussant un petit crie de désespoir dont il était le seul à avoir le secret.

« Quel phénomène ! Rit Tobias.

\- Oui, il est déjà assez exubérant en général mais je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça ! Tu as déchaîné des passions en lui !

\- J'espère qu'il saura se tenir à notre mariage ! La taquina-t-il. »

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous entendus et ils pouffèrent de rire tout les deux.

L'ambiance tout le long du repas fut la même. De la joie et de la bonne humeur. Comme d'habitude finalement !

Ils mangèrent aux frais de la jeune femme et partirent ensuite récupérer sa voiture avant de rentrer « chez eux ».

* * *

Le vendredi soir Christina arriva chez sa meilleure amie, elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture marchant jusqu'à la porte de la maison d'un air plus que déterminé. Elle avait essayé de joindre Tris toute la journée à son travail, mais rien à faire. Elle était également injoignable sur son mobile, elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle l'évitait pour se dispenser d'interview, mais c'était mal la connaître.

Elle toqua trois petit coups à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit le verrou tourner et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit un homme torse nu lui ouvrir. Elle le reconnu immédiatement.

 _Le voisin !_

« Euuh Bonjour…balbutia-t-elle.

\- Bonjour ! Répondit-il, de son plus beau sourire. »

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 _Il ne peut pas être aussi beau ! Reprends toi !_

Elle arrêta donc de sourire comme une abrutie, se racla la gorge et dit :

« Tris est dans le coin ? »

C'est le moment que choisit son amie pour faire son apparition. Elle était vêtue de vieux vêtements noirs, elle vit une grosse tâche au milieu de son t-shirt.

« Chris ! L'accueillit-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire une bise, sans trop la coller non plus au vu de son état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- La plomberie de ma cuisine ma totalement lâchée ce matin, et Tobias est venu me filer un coup de main.

\- Ah oui Tobias le nouveau voisin ! Lança-t-elle, feintant de ne le réaliser que maintenant.

\- Exactement, enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

\- Pareillement ! »

Soudain ils entendirent un grincement, et un bruit d'eau couler. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais y retourner je pense, excusez-moi ! »

Il disparu aussi vite fonçant vers la cuisine.

Christina regarda par dessus l'épaule de Tris voir s'il n'était vraiment plus dans les parages et pinça fortement le bras de son amie.

« Aaaaaaïe ! Cria cette dernière, surprise.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! Ton voisin le sexy bogoss est chez toi et tu es habillée comme causette !

\- Chris ! J'éponge ma cuisine depuis ce matin ! Il est venu m'aidé en rentrant du travail, j'allais pas me changer et mettre une mini jupe ! Ne sois pas ridicule !

\- D'accord, je comprends ! Avoua-t-elle. Mais quand même lui en plein travail il ressemble à l'égérie d'une pub pour parfum et toi on dirait une femme désespérée sur qui on aurait pissé ! »

Tris leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire. Vraiment Christina n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, sa sincérité et son côté brute de décoffrage la perdra.

« Tu sais une fois tout ceci finit je comptais prendre une douche et m'habiller ! La rassura-t-elle.

\- C'est le minimum ! Tu as peut-être l'homme de ta vie dans ta cuisine !

\- Décidément, c'est le thème en ce moment…souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Christina qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Rien. Passa-t-elle. Rentres ! Tu ne vas pas rester là quand même ! »

Elle se poussa et laissa entrer la jeune femme. Cette dernière partit poser ses affaires dans le salon, jetant au passage des petits coups d'oeil à Tobias à genoux dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa son amie.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil ! Enfaite je ne vais pas rester longtemps Will m'attends ce soir, on dîne chez ses parents. Je voulais savoir tes dispos pour notre interview, j'ai ramené mon agenda.

\- D'accord, je vais aller chercher mon téléphone »

Elle s'absenta une minute et revint son téléphone à la main, l'air étonnée.

« Tu m'a appelé 6 fois !?

\- Oui et c'est beaucoup moins que sur ton téléphone au bureau, ça t'arrive de décrocher ma belle ?

\- Je suis en congés depuis mercredi et avec tout ça je n'ai pas pensé à regardé mon téléphone !

\- Pas de problème, je comprends, la semaine dernière notre voisin du dessus à eu une fuite d'eau et ça a ravagé tout notre plafond.

\- Mince !

\- Tu l'as dit ! Enfin bref, l'assurance est sur le coup quelqu'un va venir réparer tout ça… prenons les choses du bon côté je voulais repeindre le plafond ! Sourit-elle.

\- J'aime ta positive attitude ! Rit Tris. Bon allez ! Donnes-moi tes dispos !

\- La semaine prochaine ça t'irais ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

\- Dis que tu n'as pas envie tant que tu y es !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde !?

\- Non. Conclut Chris.

\- Merci. Lundi je peux me libérer l'après-midi ou bien jeudi …

\- Humm…non, lundi me semble parfait, j'aurais la semaine pour rédiger ton portrait et en plus tu reviendras de weekend tu seras fraiche et dispo pour les clichés ! »

Tobias qui était jusque là un spectateur silencieux, ne put s'empêché de réagir lorsqu'il entendit les mots « portrait » et « clichés ». Il laissa entrevoir sa tête par dessus le bar qui séparait les deux pièces et dit :

« Tu vas interviewer Tris ?

\- Oui tout à fait ! Lui sourit Christina.

\- C'est super ! A quel sujet ? Enfin sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas !

\- Ah ! Si tu trouves l'idée super tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux mon chère ! Nous consacrons une double page aux _jeunes_ femmes qui ont réussis leur carrière ! En l'occurence ma Tris a à peine 25 ans et a gravit les échelons de manière spectaculaire…autant dire que j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle !

\- T'as raison, elle est brillante ! Valida-t-il.

\- Ca va tout les deux je ne vous dérange pas ? S'enquit Tris.

\- Roooh elle n'aime pas qu'on parle un peu d'elle, mais tu peux lui dire s'il te plaît que c'est mérité ? Lança Christina avec aplomb, attendant le soutien de Tobias.

\- Oui complètement, en plus ça pourrait être un boosteur pour ta carrière et un coup de pub pour ton agence ! Tu travailles pour qui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Cosmopolitan !

\- Raison de plus, ajouta-t-il. C'est un magazine extrêmement lu !

\- Oui mais les photos tout ça…si encore on s'en était tenu à un simple portrait. Mais là j'aurais mon visage partout !

\- Ce ne sont seulement que quelques photos, il y en aura peut-être qu'une seule de sélectionnée selon la place qu'il y aura à la mise en page. Donc pas de panique tu ne feras pas la couverture ! La rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu me promets ?

\- Ouiiii Tris.

\- Bon. »

La jeune femme abdiqua, ils étaient deux contre elle maintenant, pourquoi lutter ?

Soudain un gros craque retentit dans la pièce et Tobias poussa un râle d'énervement et sortit de rage de la maison. Tris et Christina se levèrent pour voir ce qui s'était passé et virent un énorme jet d'eau s'échapper d'un des tuyaux, remplissant la pièce très rapidement, puis le jet diminua petit à petit, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Le jeune homme réapparu, tremper.

« Comment t'as fait ? S'étonna Tris.

\- J'ai coupé l'arrivée d'eau général de la maison. C'est pas possible, ça fait trois heures que je suis là dessus et il n'y a rien à faire. Je jette l'éponge. Je vais appeler un plombier ! »

Il attrapa son portable dans sa veste accrochée au porte manteau et sortit.

« Il est vraiment trop sexy. Conclut Christina. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent d'un air entendu et pouffèrent de rire. Son amie était irrécupérable. Mais elle n'avait pas tord ! Il était déjà sexy de base, alors quand il prenait les choses en main de cette manière c'était le summum.

« Moi mon voisin ne ferait pas ça ! Lui fit remarquer la journaliste.

\- Chris…!

\- Je me tais, je me tais ! Dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de penser ! »

Tobias refit son apparation.

« Il arrive dans une heure ! »

Ils se posèrent finalement tout les trois dans le salon, Tobias n'omis pas de remettre un t-shirt tout de même, et ils discutèrent. Christina et lui apprirent à se connaître ce qui plut fortement à Tris. C'était sa meilleur ami et lui avait prit, en très peu de temps, une place si importante dans sa vie qu'il fallait bien qu'à un moment ils sortent de leur bulle et découvre l'environnement de chacun. Ils racontèrent les grandes lignes de leur rencontre et de leur retrouvailles inattendue à l'agence. Christina n'en revenait pas.

« Donc tu vas me dire que le projet sur lequel _tu_ as bossé nuit et jour c'était pour _toi_? Dit-elle en les montrant du doigt l'un après l'autre.

\- Exact ! Confirma Tobias.

\- Quelle histoire ! Et vous avez dit à vos collègues que vous vous connaissiez ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Tris.

\- Je ne voulais pas que son travail soit pénalisé sous prétexte qu'on se connaissait ! Les rumeurs ça va vite !

\- Vous avez bien fait ! Confirma-t-elle. »

Elle se tut puis sembla soudain réaliser.

« Mais…donc tu es le big, big _BIG_ boss de MET corp ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es venu t'installer ici ? C'est pas Beverly Hills non plus ! »

En l'entendant Tris explosa de rire, ça avait comme un air de déjà vu, et la mine déconfite de Tobias après cette question ne l'aida pas à reprendre son sérieux.

« Quoi j'ai dit une bêtise ? S'étonna Christina.

\- Pas du tout ! Grogna Tobias, en tapotant la cuisse de Tris. Je te répondrai comme je l'ai dit à ma chère voisine : je voulais une maison qui me plaisait, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on à de l'argent qu'on à forcément envie de vivre des des ghettos de riche ! Très peu pour moi !

\- D'accord ! Sourit-elle pleine de malice. Donc le hasard fait bien les choses !

\- Comment ça ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Elle les fixa un moment. On peu dire que ça la frappait, ils étaient si…compatibles ! Mais bon elle n'en dit pas d'avantage, les plus aveugles sont souvent ceux chez qui ça se voit le plus, c'est bien connu. Elle réunit ses affaires et se leva voyant déjà l'heure tardive.

« Je vais y aller, belle maman n'aime pas les retardataires ! »

Elle leur fit une bise à chacun et partit, croisant au passage le plombier qui venait d'arriver devant chez Tris.

« Quelle soirée ! Souffla Tris en observant de loin le plombier réunir ses affaires.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Avoua Tobias.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Tu devais déjà être crevé en rentrant du travail et mes histoire ne t'aide pas à te reposer ! Rentres chez toi, je vais m'occupé du reste avec lui ! »

Tobias vit l'homme s'avancer vers eux, il avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux gras et un ventre bedonnant, une fois à leur hauteur il serra la main de Tris un peu trop longtemps à son goût. En une fraction de seconde il comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Il contracta sa mâchoire trouvant ce genre d'approche assez limite et dit à la jeune femme :

« Je reste avec toi. Ca ne me dérange pas ! »

Tris ne dit rien, mais elle préférait ça.

Le plombier passa un temps fou dans la cuisine. Au moins deux bonnes heures.

Il finit par en ressortir un jour et leur expliqua que les tuyaux étaient très vieux et qu'avec l'usure tout avait sauté. Résultat des comptes, il avait dû tous les remplacer mais il lui manquait des joints qu'il n'aurait que lundi.

« En attendant vous ne pourrez pas rallumer l'eau.

\- Dans la cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non partout ! C'est trop risqué, sans joint vous risqueriez de refaire une piscine dans votre intérieur et ça vous n'y tenez pas ma petite dame !

\- C'est l'évidence !

\- Je reviendrais lundi pour finir le travail.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger demain ? S'étonna Tobias.

\- Non car ce sont des joints spécifiques, du genre qu'on ne trouve pas dans les magasins de bricolage. Il est déjà tard, même si je commande ce soir je ne les recevrai pas demain matin. Et dimanche c'est le jour du seigneur ! »

Il rassembla ses affaires, les salua et partit, les laissant très perplexe.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas seule au monde ! Grogna Tobias. Laisser quelqu'un sans eau tout le weekend je trouve ça vraiment gonflé.

\- Pas grave je ferais bouillir des casseroles ! J'ai des bouteilles d'eau en stock !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai 5 chambres ! Tu vas bien trouver ta place dans l'une d'entre elles ! »

* * *

Tris fit son sac et verrouilla sa maison.

Une fois sur place ils étaient aussitôt montés, cette dernière avait choisit la chambre juste en face de celle de Tobias. Quitte à dormir sous le même toit autant rester proches. Elle y déposa ses affaires.

« Il y a la salle de bain au bout du couloir, mais il n'y a que des gels douche pour enfant.. seul Zack s'en sert. Si tu préfères j'ai une douche dans ma chambre, et là, que des produits de grands ! Sourit-il.

\- J'avoue qu'entre une baignoire ou une douche mon coeur balance… Peut-être que je testerai les deux, après tout on est que vendredi !

\- Totalement, tu fais comme tu veux, comme si c'était chez toi ! »

Il lui sourit posant une main sur son bras et descendit la laissant s'installer. Elle sortit les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait récupéré et les plia dans la commode. A côté elle vit un miroir et eu presque de la peine en se regardant, elle repensa aux mots de Christina et du admettre qu'on avait vraiment l'impression qu'on lui avait fait pipi dessus. Son T-shirt n'était plus mouillé, mais il y avait du coup une énorme auréole blanche. Elle retira vite tout ça, enfila son peignoir et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte ouverte elle découvrit une pièce vraiment très jolie, entièrement carrelée dans des couleurs chaudes. Au fond de la pièce trônait une énorme baignoire. En s'approchant elle constata avec joie qu'elle était à jets.

 _Dieu existe !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle alluma le robinet et rempli la baignoire. Elle détacha ses cheveux et fit tomber le peignoir, se glissant aussitôt dans la chaleur de son bain. C'était parfait, le summum de la détente et de la relaxation après la journée pourrie qu'elle venait de passer. Elle finit même par s'endormir.

Tobias n'avait pas vu Tris depuis qu'il lui avait montré sa chambre. Il avait cru l'entendre allé se laver, mais depuis plus un bruit. Il décida de monter voir. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, aucune réponse.

« Tris ? L'appela-t-il. »

Toujours rien.

Il se permit de voir si la porte était verrouillée ou non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'ouvrit doucement et vit qu'elle dormait, entourée d'un tas de mousse.

Il la rappela doucement n'osant pas faire un pas de plus, elle commença à bouger et ouvrit les yeux prenant quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle vit Tobias qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, pas plus étonné de le voir là.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, ça fait presque une heure que je ne t'entends plus. Je me suis inquiétez !

\- Oula oui tu as bien fait, l'eau a refroidit ce n'est pas très agréable ! Grimaça-t-elle .

\- Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps ! »

Il dégagea sa tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte très rapidement et la ferma. Tris sourit, il avait l'air plutôt gêné, mais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle n'était pas spécialement pudique donc bon. En plus il lui avait peut-être évité un sacré rhume vu la température.

Elle sortit immédiatement, remit son peignoir et partit rejoindre son ami dans le salon.

Une fois en bas elle vit qu'il avait tout installé pour l'apéro, du vin une planche a découper avec de la charcuterie, du fromage et des olives. Parfait !

« Le frigo est vide je n'ai plus que ça ! Avoua-t-il.

\- J'aimerai que mon frigo soit vide comme le tien ! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas un vrai repas !

\- Déjà tu m'héberges, loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre de la nourriture ! En plus il n'y a pas une seule chose sur cette table que je n'aime pas ! Merci Tobias. »

Elle prit place à ses côtés, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Quelle journée ! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as dit, je suis épuisée ! Mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! Sourit-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Ta maison sera opérationnelle lundi, tu es au chaud et en bonne compagnie. What else ? »

Ils pouffèrent de rire après cette imitation cavalière de Monsieur Clooney. La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et dit :

« La meilleure qui soit ! »

Elle avait dit ça avec beaucoup de douceur et de sincérité. Cette femme provoquait clairement quelque chose en lui. Une sensation de bien être… sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse, sa beauté ! Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de prendre autant de temps pour lui, normalement il partait tôt au travail et rentrait tard, mais depuis qu'il la connaissait il ne traînait plus sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient se voir et passer un bon moment.

Il avait cette sensation de picotement, ces frissons qui signalent le début de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de ressentir…un début d'amour ?

Il la regardait parler, elle était en toute simplicité et il lui aurait bien volé un baisé. Mais la raison l'emportait, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour en arriver là. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa mère lui avait toujours répété que la patience est l'une des étapes importantes vers le succès et qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ se précipiter sur quelque chose qu'on voulait bien faire. Et pour le coup, avec Tris, il voulait _vraiment_ bien faire !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody ! Je suis de retour avec un petit chapitre et j'espère J'ESPERE qu'il vous plaira !...

 **ATTENTION : Passage assez caliente à la fin ! (Rated M)**

Je vous remercie encore pour tout vos commentaires ! MERCI MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Et également un grand merci à toi **Keep calm and love reading** , pour ton avis précieux ;)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais introduire d'autres personnages de l'histoire au fur et à mesure :).

Bonne lecture !

xoxo

* * *

 **Précédemment...**

 **Il avait cette sensation de picotement, ces frissons qui signalent le début de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de ressentir…un début d'amour ?**

 **Il la regardait parler, elle était en toute simplicité et il lui aurait bien volé un baisé. Mais la raison l'emportait, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour en arriver là. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa mère lui avait toujours répété que la patience est l'une des étapes importantes vers le succès et qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ se précipiter sur quelque chose qu'on voulait bien faire. Et pour le coup, avec Tris, il voulait _vraiment_ bien faire !**

* * *

Le weekend se passa extrêmement bien, voir trop bien. Tris serait volontiers restée encore un peut se faire chouchouter par Tobias, mais une nouvelle semaine débutait. Et aujourd'hui c'était le jour de l'interview. En arrivant à l'agence ce matin là elle s'était tout de suite dirigée vers le bureau de Norman pour le tenir au courant. Il avait littéralement sauté de joie, sa meilleure collaboratrice et son entreprise mises en avant dans un magazine si célèbre ? C'était génial ! Il répéta même ce qu'avait dit Tobias : « un bon coup de pub pour l'agence ».

Elle pris donc le chemin vers les locaux de Cosmopolitan, en début d'après-midi, un peu plus sereine, se disant qu'à défaut d'aimer se mettre en avant elle faisait sa BA professionnellement parlant.

Elle passa à l'accueil ou l'employée derrière son comptoir l'invita à se rendre au 35ème étage. Depuis le temps que Christina travaillait là elle n'était jamais venue. Les locaux étaient vraiment beaux et le service où elle était ressemblait à un showroom déco. Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba sur son amie.

« Tris ! Lança-t-elle surprise, la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivée, tu aurais dû m'appeler que je descende te chercher !

\- Pourquoi te déranger ?! Sourit-elle. J'ai réussi à arriver jusque là.

\- Pas faut ! Allez suis-moi on va dans mon bureau histoire de papoter et après on commencera l'interview ! »

Elle la vit se diriger vers une porte en verre. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et Tris en pris plein les yeux. Elle était très spacieuse et la vue sur Chicago était sublime.

« Wuao, quel panorama ! Ca doit être agréable de travailler face à ça !

\- J'avoue que j'apprécie. Bon alors ton weekend s'est bien passée petite cachotière ?

\- Cachotière ? Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Tu vis en face de chez l'un des célibataires les plus convoité du pays et tu ne me dis rien !

\- Christina, je l'ai découvert seulement la semaine dernière !

\- Oui qu'il était le PDG de MET corp, mais l'homme en lui même tu le fréquentes depuis bien plus longtemps si vous en êtes déjà à venir vous sauver l'un l'autre en cas de problème ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit… à _moi_ ta meilleure amie ? Bouda-t-elle.

\- Bah on s'entend vraiment bien c'est vrai, mais c'est un peu un monde appart.. Quand on se voit on est vraiment dans notre bulle, on rigole, on parle de tout, on oubli le reste du monde et…

\- Tris ! La coupa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Tu as le béguin pour lui ou je rêve ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on est bons amis… J'avoue c'est l'homme le plus gentil, attentionné, ouvert et drôle que j'ai jamais connu, mais je ne.. »

Et là Christina n'eut pas besoin de l'arrêter, elle se chargea d'elle même, relevant la tête vers son amie un brin de panique dans les yeux.

« Chris je crois que t'as raison je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui ! »

La jeune femme se pris d'un fou rire, lâchant quelques larmes au passage.

« C'est pas drôle ! S'offusqua Tris.

\- Ecoutes.. commença-t-elle, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Tu ne prends tellement plus de temps pour toi, que même tomber amoureuse t'étonnes ! Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et d'après toi il a toutes les qualités du monde, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ? En plus vu l'étalon je ne sais pas qui ne craquerait pas !

\- Oui mais..

\- Non il n'y a pas de « oui mais tu vois Chris..», ta carrière tu l'a géré et extrêmement bien même, mais tu as arrêté de penser à l'amour depuis Al, mais tu as grandis et tout les mecs ne sont pas aussi débiles. Alors il est temps de penser à toi ! »

Elle tapa un grand coup sur son bureau pour appuyer ses dires et insuffler un souffle de courage à son amie qui était encore un peu bousculée par sa prise de conscience.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Affirma Christina.

\- Mais je prendrais mon temps. Voir si je ne me trompe pas. Si ce n'est pas juste la nouveauté qui rend la chose plus…Grisante !

\- Prends ton temps mais pas trop quand même, il n'est pas à l'abris de rencontrer quelqu'un !

\- Christina !

\- Quoi ?! Je te mets simplement en garde, c'est mon rôle de meilleure amie ! »

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis se lancèrent dans fameux le portrait.

« Donc je voulais commencé par une sorte de biographie rapide au début pour poser les bases montrer que tu ne viens pas d'un milieu aisé et que tu as construit ce que tu as seule. Vu que je sais tout de toi, j'ai déjà pu remplir ces quelques informations, histoire de te faire gagner du temps. Après je vais te poser des questions et tu réponds avec le plus de sincérité possible. J'enregistre le tout. »

Et les heures défilèrent, au final Tris était plutôt contente car elle avait vraiment appréhendé ce moment, mais finalement elle avait plus l'impression d'avoir passé une après-midi entre filles à se raconter un tas d'histoire et à rire. Elles étaient revenues sur chaque moment important, ses rêves d'enfant, les études qu'elle avait suivit, son premier stage, les différents boulots qu'elle avait eu pour arriver à aujourd'hui. Le tout englobé par quelques histoires personnelles comme son premier amour, ses plus grosses bêtises… En soit, elle n'en doutait pas, Christina allait rendre un écrit très propre et respectueux qui lui ressemblerait.

Une fois terminée elles descendirent trois étages, se rendant au studio photo. Et là encore, Tris en pris plein les yeux. Elle vit une grande pièce blanche, sur la longueur étaient disposés plusieurs photocall de différentes couleurs. Devant la fenêtre trônait un portant avec quelques vêtements, et non loin de là, se trouvait une coiffeuse devant laquelle se préparait une make up artist. Et totalement à l'opposé sur un pouf en cuir noir, un homme, qui astiquait avec soin plusieurs objectifs, elle en déduit donc qu'il devait être le photographe.

« Salut Dany ! L'interpella Christina »

Le dit photographe leva son regard vers elles, il était plutôt mignon brun, les cheveux mi-long des yeux vert. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage en les voyant, il se leva et vint enlacer Christina lui faisant deux bises, et il ne manqua pas de faire le même accueil à Tris qui se sentit tout de même un peu gênée ne le connaissant ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

« Je t'attendais, je t'attendais, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver ! Dit-il.

\- Je sais, excuses nous on aurait aimé venir plus tôt, mais c'est qu'il y en a des choses importantes à retenir de la vie de cette jeune femme. Sourit-elle, donnant un petit coup de coude à son amie au passage.

\- En tout cas tu es magnifique. Déclara le photographe en s'approchant de Tris. Ton visage est extrêmement bien dessiné, je pense qu'on va faire de très beaux clichés !

\- Wuah, dit donc Dany je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi flatteur d'entré de jeu ! S'étonna Christina.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua le jeune homme. Quand une femme est belle il faut lui dire ! »

Sa collègue leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Tris tentait de cacher son malaise.

La pro du makeup, de son vrai nom Alex, débarqua quelques minutes plus tard s'emparant de la jeune femme pour la préparer.

« Bon pour la première photo il nous faudrait une tenue working girl. Lança Dany en fouillant dans le portant de vêtement. »

Il sélectionna deux styles et les mit de côté.

« Chris je pense que pour la photo « décontractée » on ira au parc ici ça ne donnera rien, je veux du décor derrière : de la verdure, de la brique…un endroit avec du caractère !

\- On ira où tu veux Dan' ! Lui assura-t-elle. »

Tris avait beau être un peu plus loin au coin maquillage, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'entendait rien.

« Mais on ne devait pas ne faire qu'une sorte de photos ? Leur cria la jeune femme, un léger brin de désespoir dans la voix. »

En entendant ça Dany se redressa.

« En temps normal oui, mais tu m'inspires assez, donc plus on a de clichés de toi, meilleur sera le choix des photos pour la mise en page. »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Ca la dépassait. De toute manière elle était là, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, donc bon autant faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Pour la première salve de photo dans le style « Working girl » pour reprendre les termes de Dany, elle porta une jupe crayon noir, une chemise blanche assez originale avec de belles broderies ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins rouge. La makeup artist - et coiffeuse au passage - l'avait maquillé avec beaucoup de classe, un beau trait d'eyeliner mettant clairement en valeur son regard et une bouche rouge, ses cheveux étaient lisses, lui donnant un petit côté strict mais accessible.

Mal à l'aise au début elle finit pas prendre un peu plus confiance en elle, s'amusant même avec l'objectif.

Dany s'arrêta et l'invita à enfiler une autre tenue. Elle fut sacrément surprise en la voyant, regardant devant et derrière voir s'il ne manquait rien.

« Il n'y a pas un top pour mettre la dessous ?

\- Tris, c'est une robe de grand créateur ! Lui expliqua Christina.

\- Oui peut-être mais bon..je n'irais pas travailler comme ça ! Rigola-t-elle en montrant la robe du doigt.

\- Je veux plusieurs sorte de photos et cette tenue, elle est faite pour toi ! »

Elle parue réfléchir quelques secondes et partit l'enfiler. Quand elle revint tous restèrent bouche bée ! Effectivement c'était une robe blazer noir, arrivant à mi-cuisse et disposant d'un décolleté.. vertigineux.

« Epouses-moi. Souffla le photographe. »

Christina leva les yeux au ciel, et lui tapa sur le bras.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Tris, tu es sublimes, vraiment !

\- Ah oui ça ne fait pas un peu trop ? Demanda-t-elle ciblant la zone de sa poitrine d'un geste de la main.

\- Elle pourrait largement convenir pour un gala, lui assura-t-elle. Puis un shooting photo c'est l'occasion d'essayer de nouvelles choses, de se laissé aller ! »

Elle allait reprendre sa place devant l'objectif mais Dany l'arrêta.

« Attend une seconde, je trouve que la coupe manque un peu de punch, de glamour, Alexandra tu peux nous arranger ça ? »

Elle partit se rassoir, et l'experte des cheveux repris sa coiffure. Au bout de 20 minutes, elle lui avait créer une chevelure sublime, de belles boucles légèrement décoiffées. C'était vraiment bien.

Dany et Christina approuvèrent et la séance repris.

Ils finirent la journée dans le parc en bas de leur immeuble. Cette fois-ci c'était changement radicale de style, troquant la robe blazer contre un short en jean bleu clair taille haute, un débardeur col rond à rayure blanche et rose, le tout agrémenté de petites tennis blanches. Alexandra avait effacé sa belle bouche rouge pour laissé place à un rose nude, un style décontracté dans l'air du temps. Et c'est assise au bord d'un muret en brique qu'elle termina cette séance.

Le soir en reprenant ses affaires elle salua chaleureusement son amie.

« C'était super ! Merci pour cette journée !

\- Merci à toi surtout, je pense que ton histoire va en inspirer plus d'une et ça c'est génial !

\- Je l'espère ! Bon je rentre, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Non je ne vais pas partir maintenant ! Will finit tard aussi, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher, et puis ce n'est pas tout, j'ai des choses à rédiger ! »

Elles se sourirent et s'enlacèrent, Tris pris la direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois devant alors qu'elle attendait que ce dernier monte tout ces étages, elle vit Dany arrivant au pas de course dans sa direction.

« Tu n'es pas encore partit ! Lança-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- Non pas encore ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux encore prendre des photos ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Si tu savais…murmura-t-il. Non je voulais t'apporter ça, cadeau de la maison ! »

Il lui tendit une blouse noir. Elle défit le zip et vit la fameuse robe blazer.

« Oh mais non, je ne peux pas accepter.. cette robe coute une fortune ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux ronds.

\- Elle te va à la perfection, je ne pourrais plus jamais voir une autre femme dedans, donc prend là. »

Devant l'insistance du photographe elle ne persista pas et la saisit en souriant.

« Eh bien merci beaucoup ! L'ascenseur arrive, je te dis donc à une prochaine fois !

\- Tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ? Demanda-t-il franchement. »

Prise au dépourvu elle ne sut quoi répondre. Le bip de l'ascenseur, le pique de stress et le regard plein d'espoir du jeune homme eurent raison d'elle et elle balança un rapide « oui » en sautant dans l'habitacle. Et alors que les portes se refermaient, il lui tendit une carte avec son numéro écrit dessus et lança un dernier « Appel moi ! ».

Ô grand dieu quel soulagement de ne pas avoir dut poursuivre cette conversation. Elle se laissa tomber contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, soufflant un bon coup, bien embêtée !

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dis oui ?_

Elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Tobias et voilà qu'elle décrochait un rencard avec un parfait inconnu…

* * *

1 mois et demi plus tard, Tris avait repris son petit train de vie habituel et, au passage, elle s'était bien gardée de rappeler Danny. Il n'était pas son genre alors à quoi bon et puis avec Tobias tout allait si bien..

Effectivement les choses avançaient et prenaient forme entre nos deux voisins. Plus les semaines passaient plus leur relation s'éloignait du platonique pour migrer vers _« l'amimour »_. Ils profitaient de chaque occasion pour se voir, une soirée ciné, un restau', une séance de sport, des travaux, un barbecue. Et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tout laissait à croire qu'ils étaient un couple, leur proximité, leur complicité… la tension sexuelle qui émanait de leur duo était palpable.

Cet après-midi là ils préparaient l'arrivée de Zack pour le weekend, ils étaient dans la cuisine, Tris assise sur le plan de travail, un livre de recette à la main dictant à son « ami » les différentes étapes à suivre pour la confection d'un gâteau à la noix de Coco.

« Il faut que tu mettes la génoise au four, et après tu la couperas en deux !

\- Pourquoi je dois la couper ? S'étonna Tobias.

\- Pour y mettre la crème à la noix de coco que tu as préparer ! Lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu veux la mettre où sinon ?

\- Pas faut ! »

Une fois le plat mit au four il souffla un bon coup, s'approcha de la jeune femme et pris place entre ses jambes, laissant retomber son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

« Déjà fatigué ?

\- Je peux gérer une multinational, mais la pâtisserie ça me coûte ! Rit-il. Heureusement que tu es là, ça rend le tout…beaucoup plus agréable ! »

En disant ça il avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme, le caressant doucement avec son pousse. Il la sentit frémir à ce contact. Il se retourna, lui faisant à présent face et ils purent voir dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Tris passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, et alors qu'il s'avançait doucement pour réduire l'espace qui les séparaient… on sonna à la porte.

Ils poussèrent un râle de frustration, et se sourirent d'un air entendu.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je le déteste ! »

Il se sépara d'elle à contre coeur et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle lui emboita le pas, gardant tout de même ses distances et le vit écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant.

« Maman ? Papa ? S'étonna le jeune homme. »

Ses deux parents sourirent face à la réaction de leur fils.

« Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? Sourit sa mère.

\- Si bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je ne vous attendait pas !

\- Eh bien tu ne nous a toujours pas invité depuis le temps, du coup on s'est dit qu'on allait passé te voir, nous étions en rendez-vous à côté !

\- Bonne idée ! »

Il leur sourit et s'avança pour enlacer sa mère, tandis que son père et lui se firent une légère accolade. Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois le bas de la porte passé Evelyn, la mère de Tobias, ne manqua pas de remarquer la jeune femme qui trônait dans l'entrée.

« Ô bonjour ! Sourit-elle. Vous êtes ?

\- Bonjour je…

\- Mademoiselle Prior ? S'étonna le père de Tobias en la voyant. »

Tris s'avança vers eux, plutôt gênée et leur tendit la main.

« Bonjour Madame Eaton ! Ravis de vous revoir Monsieur Eaton !

\- Mais j'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez vous deux ? Poursuivit le père du jeune homme en acceptant la poignée de main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Eh bien, commença Tobias, Beatrice est ma voisine. On s'est rencontré avant de savoir qu'elle travaillait pour nous ! »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans un silence assez incomfortable, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, quand Evelyn brisa la glace.

« Donc c'est vous la célèbre Beatrice ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous à la maison ces derniers temps ! Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! »

Elle sourit en disant ces mots l'attrapant par le bras au passage. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon, laissant Tobias avec son père.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que vous vous connaissiez ? S'étonna son aîné.

\- Je ne le savais pas, on a sympathisé bien avant sans faire le rapprochement. Et on a découvert tout ça le jour de la présentation ! Mais je ne veux pas l'ébruiter…Certaine personne pourrait se faire des idées…

\- Peter ? Proposa son père.

\- La reine des Hyènes. Conclut Tobias, en hochant de la tête.

\- Je comprends fiston ! En tout cas je suis plutôt content dès que je l'ai vu je me suis dit que ça pourrait bien coller entre vous ! »

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux une bière ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien pourquoi p…

\- Non ! S'exclama Evelyn de son fauteuil. Ton père n'a pas le droit à l'alcool avec son traitement ! Et ne fait pas l'innocent Marcus ! »

Son père troqua donc sa bière contre un verre de jus et ils vinrent s'installer avec les deux femmes.

« Ma femme, mon ange gardien. Que ferai-je sans toi ? Dit-il avec beaucoup de sincérité. »

Elle posa la main sur la sienne, lui montrant par ce geste qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, puis redirigea son attention vers son fils et son amie.

« Bon Tris, dite m'en plus sur vous ! Je n'ai que rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des amis de Tobias ! Sourit-elle. »

Et la machine était lancée. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un bon moment, se découvrant des passions communes, notamment pour la mode -car il ne fallait pas l'oublier Evelyn dirigeait de la marque Eve- mais pour aussi un tas d'autre chose comme les voyages, la cuisine, etc… Bref entre elles ça matchait plutôt pas mal.

Ses parents décidèrent de prendre le chemin du retour lorsque la nuit commença à tomber. Pendant qu'ils se préparaient, Tris et Tobias eux s'occupaient de ramener dans la cuisine les différentes petites douceurs qu'ils avaient sortit pour accompagner le café. Evelyn les regarda faire du coin de l'oeil. Ils étaient vraiment très proche, se chuchotant des choses, se frôlant par moment… Il y avait anguille sous roche et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils finirent par les raccompagner à la porte. Evelyn enlaça son fils, puis Tris, une étreinte qui surpris la jeune femme, de manière très positive et à laquelle elle répondit aussi vite.

« Très belle soirée Tris ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! Souffla la mère de Tobias à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi ! »

Elles se séparèrent et se fut au tour de Monsieur Eaton de la saluer, et contre toute attente il lui fit deux bises, puis une légère tape sur l'épaule de Tobias et tourna les talons.

Ils les regardèrent rejoindre leur véhicule puis fermèrent la porte.

« Eh bien mes parents t'ont adoré ! Sourit Tobias.

\- Je les ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié aussi ! Avoua-t-elle. Ta mère est vraiment une femme chaleureuse.

\- Oui, avec toi ! Ca ne passe pas aussi bien avec n'importe qui ! Et mon père qui fait la bise, ça aussi c'est une grande première !

\- Vraiment ?! S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ô que oui ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Preuve que tu es vraiment la femme parfaite que personne ne peut détester ! »

Elle s'avança également, les yeux pétillants.

« Je ne fais pas l'unanimité avec tout le monde tu sais ! Affirma-t-elle, presque collée à lui.

\- Ces gens là sont bêtes ! »

Et n'y résistant pas une seconde de plus il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Les minutes passant leur étreinte se faisait plus pressante. Il l'a plaqua contre la porte derrière eux, troquant la tendresse contre de la fougue. Leurs baisés étaient passionnés, enflammés…Ils avaient appris à se découvrir et maintenant c'est sans crainte qu'ils se laissaient aller dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était _caliente_.

Il caressait son corp avec force et douceur à la fois, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses les saisissant au passage et la faisant décoller du sol, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Tris perdait littéralement la tête, ses baisers étaient brûlant, ses caresses de vraies tortures…lorsqu'il abandonna sa bouche pour s'atteler à la découverte de son cou elle défaillit.

Tobias n'en pouvait plus, il pris la direction de sa chambre sous une pluie de baisers de sa partenaire, et une fois dans la pièce il l'a déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Tris le ramena a elle aussitôt lui ôtant son t-shirt. Elle voulait sentir sa peau, la puissance de ses muscles qu'elle avait si souvent vu sans pouvoir y toucher. Aujourd'hui il était à _elle_ !

Le reste de leur vêtements ne tardèrent pas à traverser la pièce de part et d'autre. Tobias ne cessait de torturer sa compagne déposant de doux baisers sur son corps, s'amusant à titiller ses tétons durcit par le plaisir. Il descendit progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre le point ultime. Démarrant un ballet exquis avec sa langue, il voulait la rendre folle et ça marchait. Au bout de quelques minutes son corps se contracta dans un orgasme fulgurant.

Au paroxysme de l'excitation Tobias ne pu attendre, il la redressa avec douceur et la fit passez à califourchon sur lui la pénétrant lentement. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent avec passion tandis qu'il contrôlait le mouvement de va et vient. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parurent une éternité de bonheur ils atteignirent le summum de la jouissance dans un même cri.

A bout de souffle ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit réalisant doucement le cap qu'ils venaient de franchir.

Autant dire qu'ils passèrent une nuit plutôt mouvementée. Une découverte sexuelle passionnante tant ils étaient avides du corps de l'autre.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
